FATE STAY NIGHT HERO
by Heroic-Spirit
Summary: La guerra por el santo Grial terminó, más el poder del artefacto no lo ha hecho. Emiya Shiro seguirá su destino para convertirse en héroe sin embargo un nuevo enemigo lo espera. El sueño del héroe aun continua y al final de este una recompensa lo aguarda... ¿pero a qué precio?
1. El principio del fin

**FATE STAY NIGHT HERO.**

 **Finalmente me decidí en hacer una especie de continuación a mi otra historia "La búsqueda interminable de un héroe" espero sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios para animarme a seguir.**

 **Fate pertenece a Type Moon y a nadie más.**

 **CAPITULO 1: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN.**

Ciudad Fuyuki, finalmente la ciudad recuperó la paz tras el final de la quinta guerra por el santo Grial y el tiempo siguió su curso.

Thosaka Rin y Emiya Shiro oficialmente habían concluido su estancia en el instituto y ahora solo quedaba el típico "que hare con mi vida." Una vez la ceremonia de despedida a los alumnos de tercero terminó, todos los estudiantes comenzaron con sus emotivas o hasta exageradas despedidas y el caso de Rin y Shiro no era diferente teniendo a una "Tigre" revoloteando y llorando cómicamente mientras no paraba de repetir "Mi Shiro ha crecido, ¡ahora es todo un hombre!" "¡Kiritsugu-san estaría orgulloso de ti!" "¡Onee-san también está orgullosa!"

La pobre Rin tampoco se había librado de la hiperactividad de Fujimura Taiga sin embargo más que fastidiada se sentía agradecida por poder compartir tiempo con las personas que apreciaba. Shiro, Taiga, hasta la mocosa malcriada de Ilya (como ella la llamaba) todos habían ganado un espacio en su corazón.

Por otro lado, Rin siempre estaba el mayor tiempo que le fuese posible con su querida hermana Sakura, nadie más sabia la relación que las unía a ambas, pero eso las tenía sin cuidado y lo único que disfrutaban era recuperar el tiempo juntas que años atrás les habían quitado.

La maga pudo ver que Sakura poseía oscuridad en un lugar profundo de su alma debido a las atrocidades que habían hecho con ella al ser adoptada por los Mato, tras intentar de todo con su prodigiosa habilidad mágica e inteligencia Rin fue capaz de suprimir la oscuridad dormida dentro de Sakura dándole la oportunidad de vivir su vida sin tener que temer perder el control algún día y herir a sus seres queridos o a algún inocente.

Shiro sospechaba de vez en cuando que ambas chicas ocultaban algo, pero por decisión de ambas, no permitieron que nadie más se involucrara y mucho menos él.

Sakura también confeso sus sentimientos hacia Shiro a la vez que aceptaba que estos no serían correspondidos puesto que cualquiera podría deducir que el joven ya amaba alguien.

La chica no se sintió tan triste como lo habría estado antes, ahora se sentía feliz de poder contar con el amor y cariño que su hermana mayor le brindaba y Rin por su lado se aseguraba de no dejarla entristecerse sin embargo se sentía preocupada por su amigo ya que estaba al tanto de la situación emocional por la que pasaba y suponía que no era fácil para él aceptar que no vería a la persona que amaba otra vez.

Llegada la tarde los ahora graduados jóvenes caminaban en dirección al hogar del chico pues según las palabras de la alocada Tigre, les tenían una celebración especial para ellos y no debían llegar hasta mínimo pasado de las 3.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora Thosaka? –

\- Decidí irme a Inglaterra y seguir puliendo mis habilidades como hechicera. – Respondió la castaña mientras continuaba hablando enérgicamente. – ¡Me uniré a la asociación de magos y seré la mejor! -

El joven solo sonrió ante lo dicho por su amiga.

\- Si que tienes todo un plan. –

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Shiro, iras a una universidad? – Preguntó curiosa.

\- No… -

De repente el ambiente se tornó tenso, cosa que no le agrado a Rin pues empezaba a deducir que el chico frente a ella no estaba pensando en nada bueno.

-Eh estado pensando en continuar con lo que me propuse desde el principio. – Continuó diciendo Shiro calmadamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Voy a convertirme en un héroe de la justicia. – Respondió serio ante la mirada incrédula de Rin.

\- ¡¿Bromeas cierto?! –

\- Nunca había hablado más en serio. -

\- Shiro… se que extrañas a Saber y que quizás solo estas tratando de dejar aquellos días atrás, pero esto es ir demasiado lejos. –

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso… yo quería ser un héroe de la justicia desde antes de que la guerra por el grial comenzara y no eh cambiado de parecer. –

\- No puedo creerte, si Saber siguiese aquí ¿Estarías dispuesto a irte aun así? –

La pregunta tomó al chico con la guardia baja pues aún no había reflexionado en ello y Rin se desesperaba conforme más tiempo pasaba en esa charla.

Ni falta hizo que respondiera pues Rin sabía que Shiro hubiese estado más que dispuesto en olvidar sus metas por tener a su amada con él.

Pero ella no estaba y jamás volvería, ¿acaso el chico estaba tan desesperado al grado de tirar su vida a la basura?

Es cierto que era muy noble al querer salvar a otros, pero un hombre no puede cambiar al mundo por más que lo intente y Shiro no sería la excepción por lo que Rin más que molesta se preocupaba por el futuro que ese tonto podría llegar a tener.

Shiro no podía ser tan idiota… ¿o si?

El debería saber que su meta es algo inalcanzable, la muerte es parte de la naturaleza de los seres vivos y jamás será erradicada no importa quien sea, un inocente o alguien que lo merezca nada cambiará.

\- ¿Qué hay de las personas que te rodean? – Pregunto reprimiendo sus ganas de golpearlo. - ¿Acaso no te importa dejarlas atrás? –

\- Sakura estará bien y Fuji-nee e Ilya se tendrán la una a la otra así que sé que estarán bien. -

\- Esa mocosa podrá ser muchas cosas y la mayoría son malas, pero todos sabemos lo mucho que te adora, ¿te da igual el cómo se sentirá si te vas, así como así? -

\- Por supuesto que no… hablaré con Ilya hoy mismo cuando tenga la oportunidad. –

\- Si estas al tanto de que podrías terminar muerto por andar jugando al héroe ¿no? –

\- Lo sé muy bien pero no estoy dispuesto a dar marcha atrás. –

Rin estaba en su límite y sabía que en cualquier momento sería capaz de tirarle los dientes a ese insensible así que simplemente resopló y respondió de mala gana.

-Haz lo que quieras. – Finalizó emprendiendo su camino más a prisa dándole la espalda al chico.

\- ¡Espera Thosaka! –

La chica ignoró al pelirrojo todo el camino hasta la residencia Emiya, mientras que el nombrado joven había optado por no molestarla hasta que se calamara un poco.

Sabía que estaría en desacuerdo con sus planes y era obvio que Ilya tampoco estaría muy feliz sin mencionar que tenía que pensar en que decirle a Taiga y a Sakura de paso respecto a su plan de salir a viajar por el mundo.

Una vez ambos llegaron a la enorme casa y entraron, un grito de "Sorpresa" a la vez que un cartel enorme se blandía diciendo "Felicitaciones chicos" sorprendió a los jóvenes que pronto se dieron cuenta de que Taiga, Sakura e Ilya estaban sonrientes frente a un gran festín hecho claramente por Sakura.

Alegremente los dos magos se olvidaron de su discusión reciente y se unieron a la celebración.

Al cabo de un rato charlaban animadamente.

\- ¡Increíble Thosaka-san! - Gritó la profesora. – Irás a Inglaterra en una semana entonces. –

\- Así es, lo decidí hace tiempo. - Dijo con su respectivo tono de niña buena.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti sempai? - Preguntó Sakura al pelirrojo que se mantenía callado todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Si! Yo también quiero saber Shiro. – Secundo Ilya comiendo una rebanada de pastel.

Shiro se quedó pasmado en su sitio sonriendo nerviosamente ya que no tenía ni idea de que decir y Rin lo notó, pero antes de poder intervenir en su ayuda (como siempre) Taiga habló.

-¡Ya se! Iras a visitar a Saber-chan ¿verdad? – Preguntó en tono picaro. – Nunca nos dijiste a donde había ido, pero al menos tú fuiste el último en verla.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Fuji-nee? – Preguntó Shiro extrañado por el repentino cambio de eventos.

\- Es obvio que te morías por esa chica Shiro. – Aclaraba comiendo de su pastel. – Eras pésimo disimulando.

Shiro no pudo esconder su sonrojo ante la nada discreta aclaración de Taiga.

-Es verdad Emiya-kun, eres todo un pillín. – Apoyo una divertida Rin.

\- Lo siento sempai pero es verdad. – Inclusive Sakura apoyaba lo dicho a la vez que sentía algo de pena por el sonrojado chico.

Ilya por su lado disfrutaba de lo lindo la bochornosa situación del joven.

-¿Entonces iras a verla Shiro? ¿Dónde vive ahora? - Insistió Taiga.

\- em… bueno la verdad ni yo sé dónde se encuentra. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito la mujer "adulta" mientras golpeaba la mesa.

\- Es cierto que fui el único que se despidió de ella, pero nunca me dijo a donde iria, solo se que ella deseaba seguir su camino. – Termino de decir en un tono triste.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, Rin y Sakura sentían algo de pena por el abatido chico e Ilya mantenía una expresión seria sin embargo Taiga siguió hablando.

-Shiro… un hombre de verdad jamás se rinde por más difícil que sea la situación y si de verdad amas a esa mujer entonces sé que la volverás a ver y apuesto los postres que Sakura-chan hace para mí en ello. – Finalizó actuando como la mujer madura que no siempre mostraba ser.

Shiro se sentía conmovido al ver el intento de Taiga por animarlo y solo pudo sonreír en agradecimiento y por supuesto la mujer lo entendió a la perfección. Pronto volvió a sonreír como siempre y se dirigió hacia la peli morada con una cara picará.

-Sakuraaa-chan –

\- ¿Eh? Si sensei – Contesto extrañada la chica.

\- Vi por ahí que tienes un novio y valla que es guapo. – Canturreo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara notablemente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Shiro y Rin ante la revelación.

\- Sakura-chan, Mitsusuri-san me dijo que era su primo el que viene de Estados Unidos ¿no? Y que también se transfirió a nuestra escuela -

\- S..Si- Asintió apenada.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Grito histérica Rin. – ¡¿Cuándo y cómo paso?! -

\- Así que el primo de Mitsusuri vino a Japón, ella dice que es un buen chico, aunque solo hable una vez con él, aquella vez que vino a la ciudad de visita y eso fue hace dos años. – Dijó Shiro

\- Bueno… Mitsusuri-sempai fue a la escuela con Rito-san hace ya un mes y parece que ella estaba convenciéndolo para entrar al club de tiro con arco así que al momento de que entraron al campo de tiro me encontré con ellos y sempai nos presentó. –

\- ¡¿Pero ¡¿cómo es eso de que ahora es tu novio?! - Interrogó Rin desesperada.

\- Tras una semana de conocerlo él se portó muy bien conmigo y era muy detallista, finalmente se me declaro hace apenas dos días. – Pausó un momento para continuar. – Al principio no supe que decir ya que no creí poder verlo más que como a un amigo, pero lo vi muy determinado y decidí darle una oportunidad. –

\- Ese chico en verdad se la pasa de caballeroso contigo Sakura-chan- Rio Taiga haciendo avergonzar más a la chica. – Se nota mucho que se esfuerza por mantener su relación contigo, Mitsusuri-san me dijo que nunca había visto a su primo tan hipnotizado por una chica ha ha –

Mientras Taiga reía Sakura era felicitada por Ilya y Shiro los cuales le deseaban muy buena suerte, en cambio Rin aun trataba de digerir los hechos.

-Thosaka-san ¿porque estas tan exaltada por eso? - Quizó saber Taiga ante una muy molesta Rin.

\- Lo que pasa es que Rin es mi hermana mayor y se preocupa por mi sensei. – Respondió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa ante las ahora atónitas miradas de los demás.

\- ¿Hermanas? Osea… - Shiro no aun no podía creerlo.

\- Por cuestiones difíciles en mi familia tuve que ser adoptada por la familia Mato así que Rin y yo estuvimos separadas por muchos años hasta que volvimos a vernos en la escuela sin embargo al principio era complicado acercarnos la una a la otra. –

\- Ya veo… debió ser difícil para ustedes y lo será también el acostumbrarnos a esta noticia. – Dijo Taiga ya un poco recuperada del shock.

\- Bueno Sakura, no me queda más que apoyarte en tu relación ¡pero eso sí! Si ese fulano te hace algo indebido lo matare. – Dijo con voz demoniaca asustando a todos los presentes menos a su sonriente hermana por supuesto.

El resto de la celebración estuvo llena de anécdotas y risas hasta el anochecer, las hermanas y Taiga se retiraron dejando a Shiro y a Ilya recogiendo el desastre causado para luego irse a dormir.

Ilya había decidido quedarse indefinidamente a vivir con Shiro y Taiga tuvo que aceptar ( a duras penas) el que así fuera. Shiro no tenía problemas pues le tenía mucho cariño a la pequeña y estuvo más que contento el día en que la vio lista para asistir a la secundaria.

Ilya era muy inteligente y siempre volvía con notas muy altas y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de ella. En el fondo sentía como si de verdad fueran familia, aunque aún no comprendía porque sentía eso.

Comenzó a pensar en cómo le diría acerca de su decisión y llego a la conclusión de que era hora de decirle todo.

-Ilya... ¿tienes un momento? –

\- ¿eh? Si claro. –

Una vez en la sala Shiro preparo un poco de té y comenzó a hablar.

-Verás Ilya … la verdad es que tengo planeado irme de la ciudad. –

\- ¿Qué? – Las palabras de Shiro la sorprendieron. - ¿A dónde vas? Y ¿Cuándo regresas? –

\- No sabría que decirte en realidad… decidí que iniciaría un viaje en mi búsqueda por ser un héroe de la justicia y ayudare a todo aquel que lo necesite en el transcurso. -

\- ¿Hablas en serio? -

Las palabras de Ilya eran frías, por supuesto que no era tonta y sabía lo que Shiro estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando Shiro dijo que no sabía cuándo volvería se refería a que ni siquiera sabía si volvería.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo no? –

\- Si, lo sé muy bien y desde que era un niño nunca deje de pensar en eso además siento que hay algo muy importante que me falta y que tal vez pueda descubrirlo en este viaje. –

\- Eres igual… - Susurró ella con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Eres igual a él… primero mi padre y ahora tú también vas a abandonarme. –

\- Ilya… -

\- Mi padre y tú me hicieron creer que siempre estarían conmigo y al final ambos me defraudaron … ¡Kiritsugu y tu son unos malditos mentirosos! –

El grito de Ilya resonó en toda la casa, Shiro tenía los ojos como platos primero porque jamás vio a Ilya tan alterada y segundo, pero más importante ¿El nombre de su padre era Kiritsugu? Si lo que pensaba era cierto entonces eso explicaría el por qué siempre se sentía familiarizado con ella.

-¿Tu padre se llamaba Kiritsugu? –

\- ¿A quién le importa? –

Sin previo aviso Shiro tomo a Ilya de la mano y la llevo hasta una habitación particularmente sola de la casa la cual parecía no haber sido usada en mucho tiempo, pero permanecía limpia.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Shiro? – Pregunto Ilya aun molesta hasta que vio como Shiro abría un pequeño tocador y rebelaba la foto de un hombre muy bien conocido por ella.

\- El hombre que se convirtió en mi padre hace 11 años se llamaba Emiya Kiritsugu… -

\- No puede ser… él es papá. – La peli blanca apenas podía creer en lo que veía. – Si él estuvo todo este tiempo aquí… ¿Por qué nunca volvió por mí?

La niña comenzó a derramar unas leves lagrimas sin ser capaz de detenerlas mientras que a su cabeza venían recuerdos de ella y Kiritsugu caminando por un bosque helado mientras sonreían. Shiro no podía evitar sentirse terrible al ver a una niña tan alegre llorar de esa manera.

-No se… pero estoy seguro de que debió haber tenido un motivo y no creo que simplemente te abandonará sin razón. -

\- El abuelo me dijo aquella vez que mamá estaba muerta y que papá ya no me quería y por eso se había ido. – Confeso la albina mientras acariciaba la fotografía de Kiritsugu sin dejar de llorar.

\- Estoy seguro de que él te extrañaba Ilya y puedo probártelo. – Aseguro serio. – En los primeros días en que empecé a vivir aquí pude ver a Kiritsugu durante las noches viendo lo que parecía ser un pequeño vestido y siempre tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. Lo guardaba en un baúl al fondo de su armario y un día de repente no volvió a abrirlo, por mucho tiempo me pregunté a quien le pertenecía ese atuendo, pero jamás tuve el valor de preguntarle directamente a él. –

En ese momento Shiro se dirigió al armario y luego de un minuto saco un baúl color café ya viejo, pero en buen estado y al abrirlo le entrego a Ilya un pequeño y hermoso vestido blanco. Ilya sintió una gran opresión en el pecho y tomo la prenda en sus manos y de entre la tela un sobre calló al suelo y este tenía escrito su nombre con una fina letra.

La carta decía así.

 _Ilya …_

 _No es exactamente como el que me pediste, pero pensé que te quedaría hermoso…_

 _Su color me recordó al cabello de tu madre y al tuyo…_

 _Sin importar donde este, yo siempre velaré por ti…_

 _Aily y tu son lo mejor que eh podido tener en mi vida…_

 _Nunca olvides cuanto las amo a las dos…_

 _Kiritsugu._

Las lágrimas de Ilya comenzaron a fluir con más ímpetu mientras abrazaba aquel pequeño vestido y la carta escrita por su padre.

Shiro podía entender su dolor y solo pudo abrazarla para tratar de confortarla.

Por su parte Ilya aún no paraba de pensar en los años que paso odiando a Kiritsugu, si lo llegaba a considerar bien era probable que su abuelo tuviese que ver en el hecho de que Kiritsugu jamás hubiese regresado por ella.

No era un secreto que Kiritsugu tenía la misión de ganar el sano Grial en representación de la familia Einzbern y considerando las brutales reglas de la familia era muy probable que Kiritsugu no hubiese hecho las cosas como ellos deseaban y a cambio le hubiesen cobrado quitándole el derecho de ver a su hija.

 **Un recuerdo lejano paso por su cabeza.**

Kiritsugu y la pequeña Ilya caminaban entre la nieve hasta que ella se prendió a sus piernas queriendo obtener su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Ilya? –

\- Quería preguntarte, ¿Me traerás un lindo vestido de tu viaje? – Pregunto inocentemente. – ¡Quiero uno igual al de mamá! –

\- Por supuesto, ¿Quieres parecerte a mamá? –

\- ¡Si! Yo quiero ser igual de bonita que mamá y así algún día también podría casarme con un hombre como tú – Exclamaba feliz la pequeña haciendo sonreir al hombre.

\- Ya veo, aunque aún falta mucho para eso, vamos. – Dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- ¡Si! – Felizmente la niña tomo la mano de su padre y continuaron su caminata.

Su recuerdo llego hasta ahí y en ese momento Ilya sintió el cariño que Shiro le brindaba, era muy parecido a Kiritsugu incluso sin ser su hijo biológico y eso le hacía sentir muy tranquila.

-Es una sorpresa todo esto, pero me alegra que ahora este claro… tu eres la hija legitima de Emiya Kiritsugu. –

\- Tu también eres su hijo. – Dijo Ilya separándose del abrazo mirando a los ojos del extrañado pelirrojo. – No estamos emparentados de manera sanguínea sin embargo … en el fondo tu siempre fuiste mi Onii-chan. - Dijo finalmente con una bella sonrisa y resaltando sus rosadas mejillas.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Hasta aquí por ahora nos leemos.**

 **SAYONARA!**


	2. I m the bone of my sword

**FATE STAY NIGHT: HERO**

 **Bueno pues primero que nada gracias a mis queridos lectores por sus comentarios y sus opiniones créanme que son muy bien aceptadas. Esta vez mi historia se saldrá de todos los estándares normales de Fate como lo conocemos, aunque más bien trataré de que conserve su esencia hasta cierto punto.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten mientras yo espero por lo menos recibir sus opiniones y ver si vale la pena seguir. Fate pertenece a nuestra querida Type Moon y yo solo uso a los personajes con el fin de entretener.**

 **CAPITULO 2: I'm the bone of my sword.**

Una semana había pasado en la que los ahora autoproclamados "hermanos Emiya" disfrutaban su tranquilidad con la cálida sensación que les provocaba tener a un verdadero hermano o hermana en el caso del pelirrojo.

Al final Ilya acepto el rumbo que Shiro deseaba tomar con la condición de que volviera a visitarla, a cambio ella seguiría con su vida escolar y se dedicaría a estudiar medicina ya que era lo que le llamaba la atención.

Shiro habló con Taiga respecto a su supuesto viaje al extranjero para encontrar su vocación. La mayor aceptó hacerse cargo de Ilya sin pensárselo dos veces y como extra sorprendió a ambos chicos al darles la noticia de su futuro compromiso con el hombre con el que salía desde hace ya casi un año.

Más tarde en el aeropuerto…

-Llego la hora, bueno ¡Me voy! – Dijo una sonriente castaña.

Los Emiya, Sakura y Taiga habían ido a despedirse de Rin la cual luego de dar unos cuantos abrazos a las chicas y de darle una ligera pero estremecedora advertencia a Sakura sobre mantenerla informada de cualquier comportamiento indebido de su novio, Rin le dedico unas últimas palabras a Shiro.

-Sé que continuaras con esa locura y sigo sin creer que es buena idea… sin embargo solo me queda desearte suerte y esperar que estés bien. – Finalizó con una sonrisa triste mientras abrazaba al chico.

\- Gracias por preocuparte Tohsaka … volveré cuando haya progresado, lo prometo. – Respondió correspondiendo al abrazo.

Finalmente, la maga castaña abordo el avión y se fue en busca de su destino.

A la mañana siguiente todavía sin que el sol saliera, un chico pelirrojo salía de su casa cargando consigo un morral en su hombro. Había preferido irse sin decir nada dejando una carta en la mesa de la sala dirigida a las chicas.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las oscuras calles y tras un lapso de tiempo, llegó finalmente al puente que daba salida de la ciudad.

Hechó un último vistazo a la ciudad donde vivió muchas cosas desde que tenía memoria, sabía que volvería algún día, pero por ahora se enfocaría en su objetivo de ser un justiciero. Sin más que pensar o decir el chico siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Un mes después . . .

Shiro descubrió lo difícil que era sobrevivir en el basto mundo por sí mismo, cada que podía hacia trabajos comunes a cambio de dinero y dedicaba su tiempo libre a entrenar su magia de proyección.

Su habilidad mágica seria su única arma contra todo y debía perfeccionarla lo más que pudiese, aunque tenía claro que no alcanzaría su máximo potencial puesto que la mitad de su circuito mágico se había perdido o más bien él se lo había cedido a cierta espadachín durante cierto juego.

A pesar de ello no se rendiría y seguiría entrenando.

.

.

.

Un día fuera de lo normal consiguió que una pareja de ancianos le diera un aventón en una vieja camioneta hasta que llegaron a un pacífico pueblo donde le dieron hospedaje temporal.

El chico era amable y respetuoso por lo que gano la confianza de la pareja, además ayudaba en lo que podía cultivando y haciendo limpieza. El pueblo no tenía nada fuera de lo normal hasta que cierto día se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba…

Al séptimo día de su estancia el joven acompañaba a la mujer mayor llamada Makiko en busca de vegetales para la cena antes de que su esposo regresara del campo. Las cosas estaban tranquilas hasta que visualizaron un circulo de personas que parecían exaltadas.

-Oh Dios –

\- ¿Qué pasa Makiko-san?– Preguntó Shiro extrañado por el tono preocupado de voz de la señora.

\- Shiro, es muy agradable tenerte en casa, pero pienso que deberías seguir con tu viaje y salir de este lugar ahora que puedes.

\- ¿Eh?-

En eso pudieron escuchar los sollozos de una mujer y el joven decidió ir a ver que sucedía.

Al ver el espectáculo no pudo evitar quedar estupefacto, un par de grandulones que tenían en su cintura una gran Katana, habían apaleado a un hombre hasta dejarlo casi muerto mientras que una mujer lloraba un poco alejada mientras abrazaba a un aterrado niño.

De entre los dos grandulones un tipo flaco feo y con una sonrisa retorcida vestido de traje se acercó a la señora y le mostro una especie de documento mientras hablaba burlonamente.

-No han pagado sus impuestos señora y Wildart-sama ya se cansó de esperar, si no nos da ese dinero ahora me temo que su esposo va a tener que cargar con la responsabilidad. –

Seguido de eso el sujeto dio un chasquido y los dos gorilas que vestían de traje también, tomaron al pobre hombre semi inconsciente y uno de ellos desenfundo su katana haciendo que las personas de alrededor se asustaran pues parecía que ya sabían cómo iba acabar eso.

-¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo esos tipos?!- Preguntaba horrorizado el joven pelirrojo a Makiko.

\- El pueblo Villa Nueva fue abandonado por la mano de Dios… somos gobernados por un líder nefasto al que solo le interesa el dinero y cobra impuestos muy altos que apenas y podemos pagar, si alguien no cumple entonces el jefe de esa familia es ejecutado y posteriormente a los demás miembros se les juzga para decidir qué hacer con ellos… los niños y las mujeres jóvenes son quienes más llegan a sufrir por eso… no debes de ser un genio para adivinar la clase de atrocidades que hacen con esas pobres almas, a nosotros los viejos nos ejecutan de igual manera… llevamos poco más de un año viviendo así desde que ese desgraciado tomo el puesto de líder de la villa. –

-¿Pero por qué permiten eso? Podrían escapar de este lugar. –

\- No es tan fácil … Wildart cuenta con un ejército de mafiosos a su disposición y siempre vigilan todo y a todos por lo que nadie puede huir sin que lo vean y aquellos que salen por algún motivo del pueblo siempre llevan localizadores en los autos y a un guardia oculto para vigilar, afortunadamente aun no parece que se sepa algo de ti. - La anciana suspiro tristemente para luego seguir. – Las ejecuciones en público ya son cosa común aquí y es por eso que mi esposo Laurence se esfuerza por conseguir dinero, pero tarde o temprano nuestra suerte terminará ya que no podremos seguir así por mucho tiempo… Shiro tu aun puedes escapar así que vete. –

El pelirrojo escuchaba con impresión la historia de la anciana y antes de decir algo los sollozos de la mujer en medio de la gente llamaron su atención.

-Muy bien chicos ya saben qué hacer. – Ordenaba el tipo delgado

Uno de los otros tipos sostuvo al hombre herido mientras que su compañero preparaba su Katana para lo que parecía iba a ser una decapitación.

-¡No lo hagan por favor, hare lo que ustedes quieran! – Gritaba la pobre mujer

\- ¿En serio? Ahora que lo pienso eres muy guapa y creo que nuestro señor se divertiría contigo un buen rato je je je –

\- ¡Alejense de ella bastardos! – Gritaba el esposo de la mujer desafiándolos con la mirada.

\- Valla parece que tenemos a un mal educado aquí, chicos acábenlo ahora mismo. –

En el momento en que la hoja se acercaba al cuello del indefenso hombre una espada curveada de color negro se interpuso sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-No se bien que pasa aquí pero no dejare que mates a más personas. - Termino de decir Shiro con Kansho y Bakuya proyectadas en sus manos.

En un veloz movimiento el joven pateo con fuerza al verdugo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Vuelva con su familia y váyanse de aquí – Ordenó al hombre que observaba con impresión al joven y obedecía a su orden.

Todos los aldeanos entre ellos la señora Makiko veían con ojos desorbitados como el joven pelirrojo hacia frente a los aterradores cobradores. Los dos espadachines se posicionaron frente a Shiro mientras que el tipo flacucho empezaba a hablar.

-¿Tienes idea de en lo que te has metido mocoso? Si te revelas a las leyes de este pueblo solo te queda morir. – Dijo notablemente molesto.

\- Me importa una mierda la ley de este lugar… si tienes deseos de matarme te invito a que lo hagas. –

Ante el desafío de Shiro los dos hombres armados se lanzaron con toda la intención de cortarlo. Shiro ya no era un simple novato y con ayuda de su experiencia adquirida tiempo atrás logró desarmar a sus oponentes al primer choque de espadas.

Ambos sujetos vieron con sorpresa la fuerza que el chico poseía y simplemente retrocedieron al ver la mirada hostil que este les daba por otro lado, el tercer hombre solo se enfureció más.

-Wildart-sama se enterará de esto y lo lamentarás ¡Vámonos ustedes dos! –

Dicho esto, los cobradores se retiraron dejando al pelirrojo siendo observado por las personas del pueblo. Makiko se acercó a Shiro aun sorprendida.

-Shiro ¿cómo hiciste eso? –

\- Nunca le dije sobre esto pero … soy un hechicero. – Confeso el chico con la mirada gacha mientras su par de espadas desaparecían. – Lamento no haberlo dicho antes. –

\- No tienes que disculparte por eso… ahora lo más importante es que huyas. – Dijo con preocupación la anciana. En ese momento la familia que Shiro acababa de salvar se acercó a él.

\- Disculpa entonces tu eres el chico que esta viviendo con Makiko-san ¿cierto? - Pregunto la mujer sosteniendo a su esposo a la vez que su pequeño se aferraba de sus ropas. - Te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero Makiko-san tiene razón, deberías huir ahora que puedes antes de que Wildart envié a su guarda espaldas principal a buscarte. –

\- ¿Pero que se supone que harán ustedes? No puedo irme y dejar que esas personas hagan lo que les plazca. –

\- Eres un buen chico pero… ellos son demasiados y muy poderosos. – Dijo con dificultad el hombre herido. – Además ellos cuentan con una especie de hechicero también. –

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto el pelirrojo con notoria sorpresa.

\- Hace tiempo muchos intentaron revelarse y todos fueron eliminados por un solo hombre que parecía controlar el fuego y según sus propias palabras se llamó a sí mismo un "simple peleador". – Continuó hablando serio ante la mirada del pelirrojo. – Al principio pensamos que la magia no existía, pero… ese tipo era un verdadero demonio y no dudo en incinerar a tantas personas con esos puños rodeados por las llamas. – Finalizó el hombre con un deje de tristeza. – Un amigo muy querido estuvo entre esas víctimas.

\- Con más razón no puedo dejarlos aquí, si ese tal Wildart enviara a sus hombres y a ese hechicero o lo que sea, entonces no dudara en hacerles daño a los aldeanos. – El chico finalmente decidió preguntar. – ¿Dónde se encuentran? –

-Wildart convirtió nuestra catedral en una mansión después de que asesinó al sacerdote. – Respondió Makiko impresionada al ver como el joven estaba decidido a hacer algo por su gente. – Pero Shiro aun asi no podrás hacer nada, ese mago es muy poderoso y tienen demasiados aliados. –

\- Entiendo el peligro que puede aguardarme, pero en primer lugar inicié mi viaje para justamente detener a personas como ellos, no podría llamarme a mi mismo un justiciero si dejo que continúen lastimando a más gente. –

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo chico! Y yo te ayudare – Dijo una nueva voz.

\- ¡Querido! – Dijo Makiko al ver llegar a su esposo.

\- Shiro si tú vas a pelear yo iré contigo. –

\- Pero Laurence-san … - Shiro estaba sorprendido, pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Nada! No voy a tolerar un día más como esclavo y un mocoso como tu necesita 100 años más como para preocuparse por mi. - Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Je y yo no sería un verdadero hombre si dejo que ustedes dos vallan solos. – Dijo el otro hombre soltándose del agarre de su esposa poniéndose derecho. –

\- ¡¿Qué dices Hisui?¡ ¡Aun estas herido! – Exclamo su esposa a punto de llorar.

\- Lo siento Amelia… pero no dejare que mi hijo crezca como ganado en manos de ese bastardo. – Dijo serio para voltear hacia Shiro y Laurence. – Peleare junto a ustedes.

\- Tienes agallas jovencito. – Dijo risueño Laurence mientras Shiro sonreía a ambos queriendo darles las gracias. En ese momento más hombres comenzaron a acercarse.

\- ¡Yo también iré! – Dijo uno. - ¡Yo también! – Otro más. – ¡Y yo! Y asi seguían llegando los aldeanos uniéndose poco a poco preparados para atacar la mansión de Wildart – Si, no podemos dejar que un adolescente muera por nosotros, así como así. – Dijo otro hombre a lo lejos haciendo reír a todos los reunidos.

Armados ya fuera con armas de fuego, machetes o incluso herramientas de campo una gran cantidad de gente estaba reunida e inclusive había unas cuantas mujeres armadas y listas para el enfrentamiento.

Por otro lado, las demás mujeres, niños y mayoría de ancianos solo observaban con preocupación lo que estaba por suceder sin embargo un pequeño rastro de fé se encontraba en sus corazones.

Shiro en cambio estaba más decidido que nunca de salvar ese pueblo a cualquier costo, no decepcionaría a nadie y eso lo demostraría. El chico se puso al frente del pequeño ejército y juntos partieron rumbo hacia la mansión del causante de todo.

Mientras tanto…

Sentado en un trono en un gran salón se encontraba un hombre maduro de tez morena y cabello canoso vestido con un traje café, se notaba claramente molesto ya que hace poco su sirviente llego alegando que un forastero apareció de la nada y los desafió.

Ahora mismo se debatía en que hacer con ese insolente luego de enterarse que aparentemente era un mago.

-No deberías preocuparte por tan poco Wildart … si me dieses la orden iría ahora mismo a matar a ese chico. – Dijo un hombre pelirrojo con cola de caballo, vestido con ropas orientales de color naranja y pantalones negros. Se encontraba oculto de la luz con una mirada asesina y una inquietante sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Ganas no me faltan Shuwen, ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón ve y… - Antes de terminar un hombre exaltado llego gritando.

\- ¡Wildart-sama! –

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocu… -

\- ¡Los pueblerinos se están acercando y todos ellos vienen armados! –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- Parece que ese forastero del que nos hablaron les infundió algo de valor je je je – Dijo Shuwen divertido ante la noticia.

\- ¡Tu! Haz que nuestras fuerzas se preparen para contraatacar y tu Shuwen acaba con ese desgraciado y dales una lección a esos idiotas. –

\- Je je je como ordene… Master. – Dijo Shuwen desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

\- Se arrepentirán por esto… y cuando esto acabe voy a pisotear el cadáver de ese forastero. – Murmuraba furioso Wildart.

Volviendo con Shiro y los demás…

-Llego la hora. – Dijo Shiro para si mismo, en ese momento se encontraron cara a cara con un ejército de hombres con aspecto de Yakuzas portando armas de fuego y katanas.

Al frente de ellos estaba Shuwen observando el panorama con una gran calma, a las puertas de la mansión estaba Wildarts con un megáfono.

-Escuchen bien tontos, les dare la oportunidad de retirarse con la condición de que me entreguen al mocoso. – Dijo con paciencia. - ¿Qué dicen? –

\- Ni de chiste aceptaremos tus bajezas. – Grito un aldeano.

\- ¡Ven y pelea! – Dijo otro.

Wildarts completamente furioso solo atino a gritar.

-¡Shuwen muéstrales de lo que somos capaces! –

\- A la orden. – Asintio con calma el sirviente para luego en un veloz movimiento encender sus puños en llamas y lanzarse hacia los aldeanos.

Justo en eso Shiro apareció frente a el con Kansho y Bakuya contrarrestando un golpe de Shuwen, Shiro apenas pudo resistir ya que la fuerza de su rival era demasiada y la prueba era que ahora sus manos sangraban tras la presión de estas con el mango de sus espadas.

-Que sorpresa, son las legendarias espadas anti bestias Kansho y Bakuya. – Dijo sonriente Shuwen.

\- ¿Las conoces? –

\- Por supuesto, quien podría saber de ellas mejor que alguien cuyo país de origen es el mismo. –

\- ¿Quién diablos eres? –

\- Me llamo Li Shuwen. – Respondió adoptando una pose de ¿Kung fu?

\- Li Shuwen … ¿igual que el famoso luchador de artes marciales? – Pregunto Shiro claramente conociendo ese nombre de sus libros de historia del instituto.

\- No igual… ¡si no el mismo en persona! – Grito preparado para atacar. - ¡Conoce mi puño demonio! –

\- "Imposible, no hay manera de que pueda ser el… Li Shuwen murió hace muchos años" – Pensaba Shiro con impresión mientras esquivaba los golpes de su oponente.

Sin previo aviso Shiro recibió un potente golpe en el abdomen haciéndolo arrodillarse del dolor. Ante el espectáculo los pueblerinos se lanzaron al ataque al igual que los Yakuzas de Wildart dando asi comienzo a una guerra.

Shiro trataba de reponerse con dificultad.

-¿C..cómo? –

\- Preguntas el cómo alguien que debería estar muerto esta frente a ti ¿no? – Bajando los puños comenzó a hablar de nuevo. – Si eres un mago te debe sonar a algo la guerra por el santo grial. –

Dicho esto, muchos recuerdos inundaron a Shiro a la vez que su expresión reflejaba incredulidad.

-Mientes… no hay manera de que siga existiendo. - Dijo sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja! – Rio el guerrero. – Cierto, la guerra por el santo grial dejo de existir sin embargo sucedió una historia curiosa.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? -

\- Sucede que un día un sujeto extraño le ofreció a mi Master "protección" para sus negocios ilegales a cambio de una buena suma de dinero. – Explicaba Shuwen. – Ese extraño tal parece que le concedió justamente los 3 sellos de comando que un Master obtiene en la guerra para el santo Grial y gracias a esos sellos fui invocado a este mundo, pensé que era extraño ya que solo el Grial posee el poder para materializar a los servants pero de alguna manera quien quiera que fuese el desconocido de aquella vez, podía otorgar sellos de comando y darle la posibilidad de invocar un servant a alguien sin importar que no haya una guerra de por medio y en mí caso utilizaron un objeto allegado a mi persona como catalizador y fue por eso que yo fui el servant invocado bajo la clase Assassin… nuestro contrato sigue completo ya que ninguna orden me ha parecido que no debe ser cumplida. - Dijo para luego hecharse a reír. – Como cuando elimine a los rebeldes del pueblo aquella vez. -

Al terminar su relato el servant continuó con sus ataques al pelirrojo quien trataba por todos los medios evitar el daño.

-"Tch maldición… esto se me escapa de las manos, ahora entiendo porque es tan fuerte… después de todo es un servant"- Pensó antes de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago y una fuerte palmada en el rostro haciéndolo caer directo al suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. – "Si no hay guerra por el santo Grial entonces ¿Por qué Wildart pudo invocar a un servant?" –

Mientras tanto a su alrededor se desataba una gran masacre por ambos bandos, los hombres de Wildart tenían cierta ventaja sin embargo los pueblerinos no cedían.

Laurence se encontraba disparando con un mosquete desde una buena distancia y pudo apreciar como Shiro tenía problemas en su batalla.

-Maldición… incluso el chico tiene problemas para luchar con ese sujeto. – Dijo visiblemente preocupado ya que según lo había comprendido, Shiro era la carta ganadora que el pueblo poseía y si él era vencido entonces todo estaría perdido.

Hisui luchaba directamente con un machete y de vez en cuando desenfundaba un revolver de su cintura. –Estos idiotas nunca imaginaron que la mayoría de los hombres de este pueblo pertenecieron a milicias ¡Vamos amigos míos y acabémoslos! – Grito a la vez que su gente soltaba un gran grito de aprobación, vio a su alrededor y entonces notó la cantidad considerable de cadáveres que yacían en el suelo tanto de su bando como del otro, se preguntaba si sobreviviría y sobre todo si podría ver a su familia de nuevo por otro lado estaban sus amaradas que iban muriendo poco a poco y entonces lo decidió, no moriría hasta no ver muerto a Wildart y traer la paz y dignidad a sus amigos caídos.

Era un servant y sus armas eran sus puños y decir que estaba perdiendo era poco, Shiro apenas y podía resistir las quemaduras que le eran propiciadas sin contar los potentes golpes y patadas.

Se enfrentaba a un servant experto en artes marciales, no podía ser más complicado ¿o sí?

-¡Vamos chico! – Grito golpeando las espadas del pelirrojo que luego de destruirse la ráfaga saco volando al joven. - ¡Eso no puede ser todo tu poder! – Sin previo aviso lanzo un poderoso pisotón que Shiro logro esquivar, pero la onda explosiva volvió a arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Shiro se puso de pie y vio todo el panorama que lo rodeaba, la sangre derramándose y el crujir de las armas o el choque de espadas. – No… no quería que las cosas se tornaran asi… - Lamentó en voz baja.

-Este es el final chico… prepárate. – Shuwen atacó a Shiro acertando en cada golpe hasta que al final logro someterlo con una patada a la vez que la sangre cubría parte del rostro del joven. – Pensé que sería más divertido… pero ni siquiera hubo necesidad de usar mi noble phantasm. – Dijo para luego caminar hacia donde se sucitaba la batalla a su alrededor. – Si me disculpas … voy a eliminar a todos esos hombres je je je. –

.

.

.

La oscuridad lo rodeaba… ¿estaba muerto? De ser así … que estúpido fue…

Pretender ser un héroe con su debilidad … cientos de personas confiaban en él y sin embargo… todos iban a morir ahora.

No podía ver nada, pero una extraña sensación llego a su brazo derecho … era doloroso.

Sentía como si cuchillas u hojas afiladas atravesaban su piel desde adentro, de pronto la sensación aumento y a su mente vinieron imágenes de … ¿espadas?

Espadas de todo tipo que por alguna razón sentía que se encontraban dentro de el y eran el motivo de la sensación en su brazo. – Espadas…mi cuerpo está hecho de espadas. – El dolor aumento. – Soy… el hueso de mi espada. –

.

.

.

Shiro despertó y vio a su oponente caminando. - ¡Detente! –

Shuwen volteo. – Asi que te has levantado je eso esta bien ya que sería aburrido terminar tan rápido. –

-"Debo pensar en un arma capaz de matarlo" – Pensó con su mirada ensombrecida. – Trace On. – En ese momento de su brazo derecho se asomaron las puntas de lo que parecían ser cuchillas y esto sorprendió a Shuwen.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? –

Los circuitos mágicos de Shiro se activaron fuertemente y soportando el dolor que aquellas hojas afiladas le causaban, invocó a su confiable par de espadas Kansho y Bakuya. Un aura mágica poderosa comenzó a emanar de Shiro haciendo alertar a Shuwen y distrayendo la atención de los dos ejércitos, la magnitud de poder era tal que absolutamente todos estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía.

-¡¿Q..Qué diablos es ese mocoso?! – Exclamó asustado Wildart asomándose por una ventana de su mansión.

Shuwen al ver la situación comenzó a reir fuertemente. - ¡Muy bien chico! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes! – Grito a la vez que se lanzaba a atacar otra vez.

Shiro contrataco los ataques de Shuwen con más facilidad que antes a pesar del dolor en su sangrante brazo derecho. Ambos lanzaron un potente ataque en el que Shiro volvió a escupir sangre luego del impacto en su torso y Shuwen escurría sangre de su boca tras haber recibido un corte limpio también en su torso.

-Nada mal je je – Dijo divertido. – Sigamos, creo que es hora de mostrarte mi mejor técnica.

Shiro se mantuvo serio aguantando el dolor. –"Usara su Noble Phantasm" –

Shuwen comenzó a reunir su poder mágico creando una gran ola de fuego a su alrededor y comenzaba a dar una especie de movimientos. Shiro por su lado decidió usar su as bajo la manga.

 _ **-Espíritu y técnica, impecable y firme**_

 _ **Nuestra fuerza rasga las montañas**_

 _ **Nuestras espadas dividen el agua**_

 _ **Nuestros nombres llegan a la villa imperial**_

 _ **Los dos no podemos sostener el cielo juntos. –**_

Kansho y Bakuya adoptaron una forma más alargada y majestuosa tomando forma de lo que parecían ser un ala blanca y otra negra. El poder que emanaban era caramente grande y todos los presentes sin contar a Shuwen veían con temor la increíble batalla que se libraba.

-Siente mi puño demonio y ¡Muere! – Grito mientras cargaba un solo puñetazo hacia Shiro. -¡No Second Strike! –

Shiro utilizo sus reforzadas armas para contrarrestar el golpe y una poderosa explosión los cubrió haciendo que incluso los hombres más cercanos salieran volando. Las ventanas de la mansión fueron destruidas haciendo que el mencionado mafioso se agachara asustado.

Cuando el humo empezó a dispersarse todos vieron a Shuwen salir sonriente. – Eh golpeado su corazón asi que ya no hay forma de que se vuelva a levantar. – La noticia hizo entrar en pánico a los habitantes del pueblo. –Je has luchado bien, pero se terminó chico. – En ese momento una veloz sombra que todos reconocieron como Shiro, atacó a shuwen quien impresionado logro defenderse del ataque, pero no espero que de otro punto las mismísimas Kansho y Bakuya pero en este caso en su forma pequeña y normal se dirigían hacia él desde arriba. - "¿Este chico posee más copias de esas armas?" – Eso se preguntaba antes de que las armas hicieran un par de cortes en sus brazos dejando al descubierto su defensa.

Shiro aprovecho la abertura y con una cruz formada y en un veloz movimiento cortó a su oponente. - ¡Kakuyoku Sanren! – Gritó dando el golpe final ante la incrédula mirada de todos los espectadores presentes.

Shuwen cayó al suelo de espalda luego de que las liberadas espadas de Shiro se destruyeran. –Je… eh…perdido… eres más fuerte de lo que pareces chico. – Decía mientras volvía a escupir sangre, pero sin borrar su sonrisa. – Tu nombre… -

-Emiya…Shiro. –

\- Emiya Shiro… lo recordare. – Dijo el artista marcial mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía dando fin a su nueva existencia entre los vivos.

Shiro se dirigió enseguida a la puerta de la mansión la cual derribo usando una espada proyectada con la poca magia que le quedaba y vio en el fondo al líder de ese pueblo completamente aterrado.

-O..oye espera ¿qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo? ¿No preferirías trabajar para mí? Te pagare muy bien. – Decía tratando de convencer al joven quien solo mantenía una mirada helada.

\- Las vidas que se han perdido hoy… no se recuperaran sin importar cuánto dinero estes dispuesto a soltar. – Dijo Shiro sin cambiar su expresión.

\- ¡E..espera! Dejame ir por favor… ¡juro que no volveré, pero por favor! -

\- Trace… On. – Dijo en voz baja mientras un arco aparecía en su mano y una flecha común y corriente aparecía en la dolor seguía en su brazo derecho sin embargo las cuchillas habían desaparecido dejando solo las heridas abiertas alrededor de su brazo que se podía apreciar mejor debido a la deplorable condición de su camiseta dejando al chico con el torso semi desnudo.

\- ¡N..No! – Grito Wildart aterrado para luego salir corriendo.

Shiro solo apunto con tranquilidad y sin previo aviso disparó la flecha que en un instante atravesó la espalda de Wildart haciéndolo caer boca abajo en medio de la habitación.

Shiro nunca habría querido asesinar a alguien sin embargo no había nada más que pudiese hacer para evitar que la sangre se derramase.

Afuera de la mansión, los Yakuza que quedaban atinaron a huir luego de ver a su jefe muerto a manos del chico pelirrojo. Si ese chico había eliminado al sirviente más fuerte de Wildart entonces ¿qué no podría hacer con ellos?

Por otro lado, los hombres del pueblo que aún quedaban incluyendo a los heridos empezaron a dar gritos de victoria, por fin luego de tanto tiempo siendo sometidos serian libres y todo gracias a un joven héroe que les dio esperanzas.

Cuando fueron en camino a festejar con Shiro los hombres vieron como el pelirrojo caía al suelo.

Shiro en cambio solo atino a ver en su cabeza una especie de silueta femenina en un bello lugar lleno de flores antes de que todo se volviese negro.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Hasta aquí llegamos, valla que me esforcé en esto y apenas logre acabar xp espero les haya gustado y nos vemos el próximo capítulo.**

 **SAYONARA!**


	3. The lake

**FATE STAY NIGHT HERO**

 **Aqui mi Nuevo capitulo que espero y sea de su agrado. Gracias a quienes me han estado siguiendo y de una vez aclaro Fate no me pertenece sino más bien le pertenece a Type Moon.**

 **Sin más que decir Acción.**

 **CAPITULO 3: The lake.**

Una semana había pasado después de aquella guerra civil, había estado inconsciente por varios días hasta que despertó siendo objeto de ovaciones y agradecimientos casi a las 24 horas del día.

Lo llamarón héroe a pesar de que no se sentía como tal, luego de despedirse de la pareja de ancianos y de la familia del hombre que igual no dejaba de darles las gracias por salvarlos Shiro partió del pueblo con provisiones y dinero suficientes para mantenerse un tiempo.

La batalla había sido difícil y ahora sabía que hacerse más fuerte era necesario si quería ser un héroe, además estaba el detalle de que existía alguien que invocaba servants y si las cosas eran como con Shuwen entonces nada bueno saldría de ello.

La cuestión era ¿quién invocaba a los espíritus heroicos? Era una pregunta que averiguaría eventualmente.

El chico llego a un viejo Motel en medio de la nada para pasar la noche y en seguida luego de tomar un baño se fijó de un pequeño detalle en su húmedo cabello.

-¿Qué es esto? - Se preguntaba viéndose al espejo del baño, su cabello pelirrojo ahora tenía un mechón blanco en su flequillo. – Bueno quizás no deba preocuparme mucho por esto. – Concluyó para luego salir del baño.

La anciana Makiko le había regalado una muda de ropa a Shiro luego de que su camiseta y sus pantalones quedaran arruinados. Ahora vestía pantalones oscuros, un par de zapatos, un par de guantes rojos, una camisa café con una chaqueta verde encima y una bufanda roja en su cuello.

Una vez retomado su camino llego a lo que parecía ser un pueblo aún más civilizado que el anterior, el sol era tan fuerte que sacando un largo trapo blanco de su mochila convirtió este en un turbante para así tratar de evitar los rayos del sol.

El lugar y los habitantes se veían de lo más normal así que sin perder tiempo entro al primer y quizás único hotel que vio ahí.

Mientras…

Entre los callejones se podía ver a unos precipitados hombres con túnicas negras.

-¿Los encontraron? –

\- No hay señales de esos desgraciados. –

\- Sigan buscando no deben estar muy lejos. –

Dicho esto, se fueron corriendo de ahí y tras unos minutos de espera, un par de jóvenes salieron de un contenedor de basura aliviados.

-Al fin se fueron esos idiotas ¿estás bien Mari? – Pregunto un chico castaño con ropas militares.

\- Si estoy bien no te preocupes por mi Malic. – Responde una chica castaña igualmente vestida con ropas militares. –Ughh esto es horrible. – Se quejaba quitando una cascara de plátano de su cabello.

\- ¡Ja! Menos mal que te cortaste el cabello hasta los hombros. –

\- Deja de burlarte de mí tarado. – Gruño la chica golpeando a Malic haciéndolo frotarse un chichón en su cabeza. –Tenemos que llegar al punto de encuentro antes de que nos maten. –

\- Descuida hermanita yo te protegeré. – Dijo haciendo un gesto heroico.

\- ¿Tu a mí? No me hagas reír. –

\- Oi… eso duele. – Dijo Malic con una nube en su cabeza.

\- No me importa ¡vamonos! – Exclamó tomando al chico de los cabellos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! –

Volviendo con Shiro…

El pelirrojo salía del establecimiento con aire de decepción ¿Quién diría que todas las habitaciones están ocupadas?

Dando un suspiro decidió seguir buscando un lugar para dormir.

-Menuda suerte la mía. – En ese momento se oyeron disparos a lo lejos acompañados de gritos de pánico. - ¿Qué pasa ahí? – Enseguida se trepo a un árbol cercano y pudo observar a unos encapuchados tratando de alcanzar a un par de chicos que parecían tener su misma edad y el asunto era que esos 4 sujetos tenían armas y disparaban sin importarles donde impactaran las balas y si bien no había heridos todavía lo mejor era que hiciera algo para que eso no sucediese. –Trace On- Usando su proyección Shiro creo un arco y unas cuantas flechas, un pequeño malestar asalto su brazo derecho, pero lo ignoró para seguidamente apuntar.

Por otro lado, Malic y Mari corrían lo mejor que podían para evitar las balas que por fortuna del destino no los había alcanzado aún. – Genial solo esto nos faltaba ¿cómo demonios nos encontraron? – Preguntaba histérico Malic escondiéndose tras un auto seguido de Mari.

-No lo sé, pero nos tienen rodeados. – Dijo preocupada la chica. – Así que moriremos aquí… yo creía estar preparada para esta situación, pero… -

\- Mari voy a salir y los distraeré lo mejor que pueda así que aprovecha y huye de aquí, sé que podrás llegar al punto de encuentro. –

\- ¡No! No tengo nada más en el mundo y si te pierdo aquí no tendría caso seguir viva. – Dijo molesta para ser interrumpida por más disparos al auto donde se ocultaban.

\- Es el fin par de mercenarios, háganlo fácil y entréguense por las buena o les juro que sufrirán antes de morir. – Dijo el encapuchado de enfrente con su arma en alto. - ¿Seguirán resistiéndose? - No hubo respuesta. – Como quieran. – Justo cuando se acercaban al escondite de los hermanos un zumbido se escuchó poniendo en alerta a los 4 hombres que sin poder evitarlo uno de ellos fue herido por una flecha en la pierna haciéndolo arrodillarse del dolor. - ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Exclamó el líder al ver como uno de los suyos fue herido y posteriormente otro de ellos recibía una flecha en el hombro. – ¡A cubierto! - Dicho esto los dos que seguían en pie corrieron hacia un edificio para ocultarse por detrás sin embargo una flecha más impacto en la pierna de otro esbirro haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo. – "Un maldito arquero, ¿acaso llegaron refuerzos?" – Pensaba fuera de sí.

A unos pocos metros de ahí en la copa de un árbol estaba Shiro sosteniendo su arco el cual desapareció para ser remplazado por sus clásicas espadas chinas, en una pose concentrada Shiro grito a todo pulmón - ¡Rápido es su oportunidad! – En ese momento los dos hermanos al escuchar aquel grito salieron disparados rumbo a la salida del pueblo. Cuando el líder de los encapuchados vio que los chicos intentaban huir salió apuntando con su pistola, pero no conto con un par de espadas giratorias rodeándolo para después hacerle un par de cortes en ambos brazos haciéndole soltar el arma mientras la sangre caía de sus heridas, las espadas desaparecieron en seguida y al ver que el peligro había pasado Shiro salto hacia al suelo para luego ir en dirección hacia los chicos que acababa de salvar.

.

.

.

Corrieron hasta un sembradío de maíz donde se sentaron a recuperar el aliento.

-No sé lo qué sucedió, pero me alegra que pasará. – Dijo con dificultad Malic a lo que su hermana asintió.

\- Oigan ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto una voz que sobresalto a los hermanos.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Mari al pelirrojo frente a ellos.

\- Yo pregunte primero así que respóndanme. –

\- Oye tranquilo mi adorable hermanita y yo solo estamos de paso y no queremos más problemas. – Dijo Malic con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué los perseguían? – Pregunta curioso.

\- Somos mercenarios y nuestro objetivo era eliminar a su líder. – Respondió Mari seriamente.

\- En pocas palabras son asesinos. – Dedujo Shiro con una mirada sombría.

\- Oye oye tampoco nos taches así, no matamos a inocentes y nuestro último objetivo era un vendedor del mercado negro en esta zona de Japon, además tú también asesinaste. –

\- No mate a nadie, mis flechas solo les dañaron una arteria por lo que solo se desangrarían y morirán si se quedan ahí sin recibir atención médica lo cual no es de mi incumbencia ya que deje casi ileso a uno de ellos. –

\- Como sea lo único que queremos es esperar el helicóptero que vendrá por nosotros aquí. – Dijo Mari un poco desesperada.

\- Si solo queremos irnos antes de que más de esos sujetos nos pillen de todos modos gracias por lo de hoy, me llamo Malic y ella es mi hermana Mari ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta sonriente.

\- Emiya Shiro. –

\- Bien Shiro pues gracias, pero nosotros ya nos quedaremos aquí fue un placer. –

\- Esta bien no fue nada yo también ya me… - Paro de hablar el mago al sentir una pesadumbres en el aire. - ¿Qué demonios es este sentimiento? – Susurro mientras observaba sus manos temblar.

\- ¿Pasa algo Shiro? – Pregunto Malic preocupado por la expresión de Shiro.

-Así que aquí estaban. – Dijo una voz masculina. – Sabia que esos tontos no serían suficiente para eliminarlos fácilmente… me temo que ahora me haré cargo yo mismo. –

Entre los matorrales apareció un hombre de entre los 40 de cabello plateado amarrado en una cola de caballo y ropas finas como si fuese un noble.

-Apareció otro. – Dijo molesta Mari.

\- Esta solo así que no debe ser mucho problema, prepara tu arma hermana. –

\- ¡Esperen! – Exclamo Shiro sin dejar de ver al extraño sujeto. – No esta solo… alguien lo acompaña. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntan ambos incrédulos. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Quiso saber Malic.

\- Ja ja ja veo que tú no eres un ignorante chico. – Rio el sujeto. – El reporte no mencionaba a alguien con tu descripción, pero puedo ver que eres especial. –

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Shiro con nerviosismo.

\- Puedes llamarme Nick y en nombre de "El lienzo negro" voy a matarlos a los tres aquí y ahora. - Una poderosa aura rodeo al sujeto – Les presento a mi escolta… aparece Berserker. –Dicho esto na gran explosión resonó levantando una gran nube de tierra.

Shiro y los chicos se cubrieron a sí mismos y al disiparse el humo lo vieron.

Una imponente figura humana cubierta completamente por una armadura negra como la noche y atravez del casco de la misma un brillo rojo resplandecía.

-!Grraaaaaaa! – Rugió el recién llegado a la vez que una espada negra aparecía en su mano y sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia los tres jóvenes.

Malic y Mari se paralizaron ante el miedo tan poderoso que sentían.

-¡Trace On! – Grito Shiro invocando a su dúo favorito para recibir de lleno el ataque en un choque de espadas. –Es un servant …grrr y no es cualquiera. – Decía el chico. – Es un clase Berserker pero ¡¿cómo?! – Exclamó para luego salir volando impactando contra el suelo.

\- ¡Shiro! – Grito Malic.

El pelirrrojo se levantó con dificultad para luego quitarse su turbante dejando ver su rojiza cabellera con tonalidades blancas. – Trace On. – Recito su conjuro proyectando sus espadas una vez más. – Ven por mi Berserker. – Dijo con una mirada desafiante mientras que Berserker volvía a blandir su espada y con un rugido se lanzó hacia Shiro.

Berserker movía con agilidad su espada por lo que Shiro apenas podía esquivar y contrarrestar los poderosos ataques del servant, Berserker podría ser un auténtico caballero si no ¿de que otra manera podría tener tal habilidad con la espada?

En un movimiento Berserker destruyo las armas de Shiro causándole una herida en el hombro y la mejilla.

-Tch esto se pone muy mal. –

\- Es inútil chico. – Dijo Nick- Me sorprende ver a un auténtico mago aquí pero no parece ser la gran cosa. -

\- Quizá pueda hacer algo. - El pelirrojo cerro los ojos y preparo su nueva proyección. – ¡Trace On! – En seguida una magnifica espada dorada apareció en sus manos impresionando a los hermanos y al Master de Berserker. – Caliburn. – Dijo finalmente Shiro.

Berserker se quedó estático por un momento y su aura se intensifico más al punto de crear un cráter en donde estaba parado posteriormente con un intenso rugido se lanzó al ataque de nuevo.

-"Es como si se hubiera alterado" – Pensó Shiro peleando con el servant.

Los choques de las espadas se hacían más intensos, Shiro se sentía un tanto agotado y el dolor en su brazo lo molestaba aun como si algo quisiera salir desde adentro.

-¡Arturo! – Grito aparentemente Berserker.

Shiro parecía ser el único que había escuchado lo que dijo y sin previo aviso en un último choque Caliburn se destruyó mientras que Berserker aprovecho lanzando un puñetazo que lanzo a Shiro contra el suelo de nuevo dejándolo aún más herido y al borde de la inconciencia. A su mente llegaron imágenes de una enorme mesa con distintos integrantes y entre ellos había un caballero de armadura oscura al lado del que parecía ser el líder, la mirada de ese caballero parecía reflejar un sentimiento de ¿culpa?

Volviendo al campo de batalla, Shiro intento levantarse para ser embestido por Berserker derribándolo una vez más.

La vista del pelirrojo se nublaba con su propia sangre al igual que sangraba por otros sitios haciéndole complicado moverse.

-Jaque Mate jovencito. – Dijo Nick sonriendo malévolamente.

Berserker tomo a Shiro del cuello para luego volver a soltar otro puñetazo al rostro del pelirrojo lanzándolo por los aires. Antes de tocar el suelo más imágenes llegaron a él.

Kiritsugu sonriendo el día en que lo salvo.

A el mismo de niño jurando convertirse en un héroe.

Ese fatídico día en el que conoció a la doncella más hermosa en su mundo.

El día en que le dijo que la amaba.

El día en que ella le correspondió.

Finalmente, el día en que se despidieron.

Por alguna razón esos recuerdos comenzaban a volverse cada vez más distantes…. Como si quisiesen desaparecer.

 **"Dos milagros… tu deber es hacer cumplir uno de ellos… no te rindas joven héroe. "**

 **"Imagina algo con lo que puedas ganar**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Por el momento llega hasta aquí espero que halla valido xp bueno espero opiniones.**

 **SAYONARA!**


	4. Steel is my boody

**FATE STAY NIGHT HERO**

 **CAPITULO 4: Steel is my body.**

Completamente tendido en el suelo mientras era observado por el oscuro caballero, Shiro intento recuperar su postura sin embargo aun le daba vueltas todo y Berserker por su lado cargo nuevamente en contra del joven mago.

-Tch – Esquivando el ataque Shiro retrocedio mientras preparaba su hechizo una vez mas. – Trace … On - Con dificultad sus clásicas espadas aparecieron en sus manos.

A la distancia Malic y Mari observaban sin poder creer todavia el presenciar un evento tan irreal.

Malic por un lado notó la clara desventaja del pelirojo ante aquel sujeto extraño y sin perder más tiemo desenfundo una pistola de su abrigo decidido a dispararle al oscuro caballero.

-Espera que ¿vas a hacer? – Pregunta Mari al ver a su hermano.

\- Si lo dejamos asi lo mataran. – Dijo para soltar un disparo que de alguna manera impacto en el pecho de Berserker que al parecer estaba concentrado en la batalla y no noto el impacto de la bala hasta que esta reboto en su armadura haciendolo detenerse en sus ataques para mirar detenidamente hacia los chicos.

\- je estupidos. – Susurro Nick cerrando los ojos.

Berserker esta vez se dirigio con espada en mano a eliminar a los hermanos que asustados no podian ni moverse pero justo en ese instante…

 **-** **Espíritu y** **técnica, implacable y firme …. -**

El dolor…

 **-Nuestra fuerza rasga las montañas … -**

Cuchillas atravezaban su piel a la vez que los hilos de sangre comenzaban a salir de su brazo.

 **-Nuestras espadas dividen el agua. –**

Sentía que se iba a desmayar sin embargo debía seguir peleando.

 **-Nuestras espadas dividen el agua**

 **Nuestros nombres llegan a la villa imperial… -**

Su vista se tornaba cada vez más borrosa.

 **-Los dos no podemos sostener el cielo juntos. –**

Con una velocidad inhumana y con sus espadas en todo su esplendor se puso frente al servant chocando sus armas haciendo que una nuve de polvo cubriera a todos los presentes.

Ambos hermanos no podian si no observar con ojos desorbitados al joven pelirrojo soportar la arremetida del caballero pero algo más que resaltaba era un resplandor verde que eran desprendidos de los brazos del joven.

-¡Vallanse! –

Asintiendo Malik tomo a su hermana y se alejaron de ahí, a lo lejos de la ecena Nick no podía si no sentir algo de asombro ante la resistencia del joven mago que hacia frente a un servant para salvar a un par de mocosos desconocidos.

-No te lo dejare facil … - En un veloz movimiento Shirou salto blandidendo al mismo tiempo sus espadas siendo estas interceptadas por la espada de Berserker cuya aura asesina aumentaba todavia más. – !Haaaaaaa! - Un nuevo forcejeo se dio.

\- Grrrr… A..r.. ..ey –

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestiona Shiro ante lo que escuchaba, bien podia ser su imaginación pero parecia que Berserker queria decir algo.

\- E…l ...Rgg… rey…- Dijo con dificultad el oscuro caballero.

\- ¿Qué dices? –

\- Debes … ira a donde esta… el rey ¡grrr Gahhhhhhhh! –

Seguido de eso Berserker siguio atacando a Shirou que aun no lograba comprender el significado de aquellas palabras en primer lugar ¿ese servant lo conocia? ¿Quién era? Sin pensarlo mucho el mago dio un ultimo ataque haciendo un potente doble corte vertical en una abertura causando un impacto en el torso del servant que afectado por el ataque se arrodillaba mientras gruñia sonoramente clavando su espada al suelo.

-Imposible… a logrado dañarlo … daño a uno de los mejores caballeros y espadachines de la historia ¿Quién es ese chico? – Se preguntaba Nick.

Shiro luchaba por mantener el equilibrio a la vez que sus espadas eran destruidas, observo sus brazos y esta vez ambos eran atravezados por cuchillas salidas de su interior y bañadas con su propia sangre.

El dolor y estrés que sentia fisica y mentalmente era tal que de seguir asi podia jurar que moriria en ese momento. Antes de siquiera considerar sentarse vio como Berserker se levantaba lentamente tomando su espada y reluciendo que el daño recibido anteriormente no habia sido tan grave debido al debilitado poder magico del chico.

-Maldición … soy debil –

Debil

Debil

Debil

Debil

Justo cuando Berserker ataco de nuevo una veloz sombra aparecio entre los oponentes dejando tras de si un corte en el costado del caballero negro haciendolo rugir nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – Exclamó Nick.

-Planeaba ver esto hasta el final sin importar el desenlace pero si hay algo que odio es ver que un caballero tan reconocido ataque a un pobre diablo que ya no es capaz de sostener una espada. – Dijo una voz que pudieron reconocer como ¿femenina? En medio del campo de batalla estaba una persona envuelta en una armadura blanca diferente a la de Berserker pero que denotaba un estatus de caballero, no tenia un casco y por ello su cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo era revoloteado por el viento. – ¿No es una deshonrra para un caballero como tu atacar a un hombre desarmado y debil? ¡¿Eh Lancelot?! – Grito finalmente haciendo que Shiro y Nick vieran con impresión a esa persona.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudo descubrir su identidad?! – Nick seguia sin poder asimilar las cosas.

\- ¿Lancelot? ¿Habla del mismo caballero "Lancelot del lago"?- Shiro tambien estaba impresionado, ahora entendia porque el servant era asi de habilidoso con la espada. Mas alla de eso no podia dejar de mirar a su "salvadora" cuyo rostro, cabello y ojos le recordaban terriblemente a alguien pero era imposible que fuese ella ¡¿no?!

Aun asi el parecido era terrible como si fuera la misma persona pero estaba seguro de que no era la misma chica a la que conocio un año atrás en pleno inicio de una guerra.

-Por cierto viejo… te recomiendo que te vayas antes de que ese helicoptero baje ya que tu servant estara lastimado un par de dias. – Dijo señalando un helicoptero volando a la distancia.

-¡Mari! Nuestro equipo llego. – Dijo Malik emocionado a su hermana.

\- No se quien seas pero pagaras por esto. – Dijo enfadado Nick. - ¡Berserker! – Al instante el oscuro caballero desapareció mientras que su master trituraba una pequeña joya haciendolo desaparecer tambien.

Shiro observaba a la persona que lo dalvo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

-Algo en ti me desagrada chico… si no fuera por tu deplorable estado y el hecho de que no me siento de humor creeme que yo personalmente te mataría. - Dicho esto le dio la espalda y comenzó a desvanecerse.

\- ¡Quien eres?! – Pregunto el chico con dificultad.

\- Je … puedes llamarme Saber. – Justo antes de irse ella le dijo. – Nos veremos otra vez … sera mejor que te prepares para ese día. –

Y asi el misterioso caballero desapareció.

-¿Sa…ber? – Pronto un gran zumbido llego a su cabeza haciendolo retorcerse en el suelo ante la mirada preocupante de los castaños que corrieron a auxiliarlo.

\- ¿Shiro?

\- ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien? –

\- ¡Shirou! –

El dolor en todo su cuerpo era inaguantable, su pecho ardia intensamente y su cabeza lo estaba matando sin mencionar que las cuchillas que sobresalian de sus brazos parecian extenderse mas y mas hacia afuera.

Finalmente todo se oscureció.

.

.

.

INGLATERRA / TORRE DEL RELOJ

Cierta maga castaña caminaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios, tenía un humor de perros y no era para menos ya todos los dias lidiaba con idiotas de todo tipo que o le avergonzaban o la pretendian miserablemente recibiendo negativas rotundas de ella.

Finalmente la gota que derramó el vaso era que muy discretamente escucho a sus superiores y maestros hablando de que recientemente un pueblo muy poco conocido en Japon perdió a su gobernante debido a un golpe de estado que según se pudo percibir fue encabezdo por un mago.

El gobernante era una persona horrible por lo que su perdida no fue gran cosa pero lo interesante era sobre elmisterioso mago que inicio aquella revuela. Un enviado de la Torre del reloj fue a investigar hace unos días y descubrio según los testigos que el "héroe" no era más que un adolescente de cabello rojizo capaz de hacer aparecer espadas a voluntad por lo que se dedujo que era magia de "proyección"

Más obvio no podía ser para Tohsaka Rin, el muy imbecil de Shirou hizó lo que había prometido. Muy en el fondo ella deseaba que el chico se hubiese pensado mejor las cosas y optara por vivir como una persona normal y otro detalle que la preocupaba era justamente por Ilya.

Un par de meses despues de la guerra por el Grial, Rin descubrio a Ilya desmayada en su casa mientras Shiro trabajaba y descubrio por propias palabras de ella que no solo no era una humana como tal si no que su muerte era inevitable y estaba proxima a menos de un año.

Ilya luego de contarle todos los secretos de su familia le rogó a Rin no hacerle saber a Shirou aquello y discretamente poniendo tambien casi toda su dedicasion (cuando no se encontraba con Sakura) en mantener saludable a Ilya a espaldas de Shirou.

Noches en vela de estudio hacerca de los homunculos de los Einzbern en busca de una forma de ayudarla era las razones de sus migrañas diarias y el muy tonto de Shirou nunca lo notaba y solo pensaba que simplemennte ella estaba de mal humor como en muchas ocasiones.

Milagrosamente encontró una forma de mantener estable el cuerpo de la niña haciendola ingerir semanalmente unas joyas que ella misma creaba para alargar su vida pero se preguntaba si eso podia ser suficiente ya que parecia que a veces los malestares volvian en la pequeña.

Tarde o temprano su remedio dejaria de surtir efecto y estaba en sus manos encontrar otra medida, no dejaria morir a esa mocosa y ponia su orgullo como maga en ello.

Ilya en algun momento le dijo que su unico motivo de vivir era para disfrutar de la única familia que le quedaba, Shirou era el hermano que tanto habia anhelado luego de haber sido alejada de sus padres y estaba más que feliz de poder estar cerca de el.

Shiro era un maldito egoista y si lo veia de nuevo se lo gritaria en su cara acompañado de una golpiza al puro estilo Tohsaka. Shirou hacia lo que se le daba la gana sin saber que en cualquier momento la niña a la que el decia ver como a una hermana pequeña estaba destinada a la muerte.

No le habia importado dejar a sus amigos ni a su familia atrás solo para querer convertirse en una mala copia de super man y quizas habia tenido suerte de salir vivo ya una vez, pero pronto su suerte podria cambiar y lastimosamente ella no sabia si reir al ver que tendria razon o llorar de la impotencia de ver como una persona tan importante en su vida tendria un final tan patetico.

Ahora lo unico que podia hacer era seguir su meta de convertirse en una hechicera completa y seguir esforzandose por la mocosa a la que por cierto debia mandarle más de sus "medicinas" por correo.

Sin duda Shirou no saldria impune si se encontraba con ella de nuevo, esta vez la escucharia.

.

.

.

Oceano Indico (Una semana despues).

Shiro abrio los ojos, todo le dolia y sentia muchas partes del mismo vendadas pero fuera de eso no reconocía la habitación donde estaba pero sentia movimiento a su alrededor como si estuviera en un … ¿barco?

Rapidamente salio de ahí para dar con la cubierta de un gran buque de guerra lleno de lo que parecian ser soldados cada quien haciendo una tarea diferente.

-Al fin despertaste Shirou. –

Al voltear el mago vio a Malic sonriendole.

-Sabes nuestro capitan quiere hablar contigo ¿puedes venir? –

Shiro no entendia que rayos pasaba ni donde estaba exactamente, una vez llegando a una especie de despacho vio tras un escritorio a un hombre pelinegro canoso de mediana edad con un uniforme militar igual al de los demás hombres a bordo.

-Bienvenido a mi nave chico, te agradesco que ayudaras a mis chicos y veo que eres alguien con habilidades fuera de este mundo. - Dijo feliz el hombre. – Retirate Malik.

Con un saludo el mencionado salio de la oficina.

-¿Quién es usted y dónde estoy? –

\- Estas en un barco de mercenarios en medio del Ocenao Indico y yo soy el capitan, me llamo Albert Winston. – Dijo como si nada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- Según Malic tienes potencial para unirte a nosotros. –

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Qué le hace creer que quiero convertirme en un mercenario? –

\- Tranquilo joven, antes de que saltes a conclusiones apresuradas te lo explicare. –

El joven se tranquilizó para luego tomar asiento.

-Me dijeron que lograste combatir a un guerrero antinatural y bueno para no hacertelo largo nosotros nos estamos enfrentando a sujetos asi y necesitamos apoyo. –

\- ¿A que se refiere? –

\- Veras… somos mercenarios pero no nos vendemos a cualquiera. – Dijo con una expresión seria. – Luchamos independientemente de un gobierno pero nuestra mision es cazar a la escoria del mundo y hasta hace no mucho en varios enfrentamientos que tuvimos en paises de Africa y Europa donde se nos pedia ayuda para derrocar a lideres nefastos, nos topamos con seres que no son humanos y poseen fuerzas increibles. – Explicaba seriamente ante la mirada del joven. – Hasta donde podemos comprender los sujetos a los que se nos ordena derrocar consiguen aliarse con un grupo terrorista recien formado llamado "El lienzo negro" . –

\- ¿Entonces los sujetos de los que habla pertenecen a ese grupo? –

\- Eso suponemos, durante nuestros enfrentamientos justo cuando pensamos que el ejercito enemigo esta por rendirse, aparece un extraño que por si solo elimina a más de la mitad de nuestro escuadron y pusiste atencion a tu alrededor pensaras que hay muchos reclutas aquí pero solo quedamos menos de la mitad de lo que eramos hasta antes de nuestra lucha en Egipto. –

\- Entonces ustedes… -

\- Asi es… fuimos derrotados y tuvimos que desertar de la mision para salvar lo que quedaba de mi gente, llegamos a Japon donde planeabamos ocultarnos y mande a Malic y a Mari en busca de algunos medicamentos para unos cuantos de nuestros hombres y fue entonces que en una llamada me informaron que el mismo sujeto que junto con aquel monstruo que casi acaba con nosotros estaba tras ellos con más secuaces.

\- Ya veo… eso explica porque los perseguian. – Shiro tenia su cabeza hecha un caos, en los dias que llevaba viajando ya se habia enfrentado a dos servants sin siquiera haber una guerra de por medio.

Mientras mas lo meditaba solo podia llegar a una conclusión, esa organización llamada "lienzo negro" no era un simple grupo de terroristas y podia jurar que se trataban de hechiceros si no ¿de que otra forma tendrian servants a su disposicion?

No sabia como, pero esas personas lograron encontrar una forma de invocar espiritus heroicos cuando se suponia que la guerra por el santo grial habia acabado a menos que de alguna forma lograran traerla de vuelta.

No le agradaba la idea pero quizas el unirse a las fuerzas del Capitan Albert le ayudaria a averiguarlo, con dos experiencias vividas es obvio que las intenciones de el Lienzo Negro traeran problemas.

-Ustedes… ¿de verdad luchan por el bien comun? - Pregunto con dudas.

\- Te lo juro de corazón chico, todos aquí vivierón experiencias horribles y ahora luchan por un mundo mejor.- En seguida el hombre se lenvanda para ofrecerle la mano al joven que aun lo observaba dudoso. – Tu fuerza sera vital para nosotros.

Tras unos segundos ya no habia mas que pensar.

-Acepto. –

\- Exelente – Respondió estrechando la mano de Shiro. – Tu nombre. –

\- Emiya Shirou … soy un mago. –

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunta con impresión el capitan.

\- Hay muchas cosas que debo explicarle antes de que intentemos hacer una movida. -

.

.

.

.

En una habitación extensa podían apreciarse una figura hablándole a una esfera de cristal.

-Los asuntos en Egipto no han terminado así que necesitamos que mantengas la guardia en alto.

\- Los rebeldes siguen resistiéndose, pero no será por mucho líder.

\- Tu servant debe estar preparado, Nick me informo que un hechicero apareció de la nada y salvo a un par de mercenarios. –

\- ¿Lograron escapar? –

\- Si … tal parece que no es cualquier cosa puesto que logró herir a Lancelot –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- Con eso en mente será mejor que acabes con él en cuanto lo veas Marco. –

\- Muy bien, ahora que el santo grial nos ha dado su bendición no tenemos permitido fallar. –

\- Entendido, buena suerte. –

\- Gracias señor… haré que Tristan este en guardia una vez que los ataques comiencen. –

Una vez que acabo la conversación la bola de cristal se apagó dejando la habitación en silencio.

-El master que gano la quinta guerra por el santo grial… esto será divertido. –

.

.

.

Pasaron unas semanas hasta antes de llegar a su destino, Shirou entreno todo ese tiempo su condición física y sus habilidades mágicas lo mejor que podía aunque para su pesar sus progresos eran minimos en esa área, hablo acerca de sus poderes mágicos y sobre la anomalía que representaban los servant.

Omitiendo los detalles más importantes del mundo de la hechicería y especialmente la guerra por el santo grial, el chico aclaro a su manera que los servant eran ciertamente almas heroicas pero que eran familiares que los hechiceros utilizaban contra sus enemigos.

Ya era muy problemático hacerlos saber sobre la magia así que tenía que guardar la mayor discreción posible.

El chico se negó a portar un uniforme por lo que conservaba las ropas que recibió de Villa nueva, su bufanda ocultaba bien su descontento y preocupación al igual que con el calor que comenzaba a sentir en un país tan caluroso optó por usar su turbante.

Lo más extraño de todo era que el blanco de su cabello se extendía poco a poco y su mirada se veía cada vez más apagada.

El momento de zarpar llego y el escuadrón bajó encabezado por el capitán y tras una pequeña espera apareció otro grupo un poco más grande de hombres.

-¿Quiénes son? – Pregunta Shiro a Malic

\- Ellos son los que solicitaron nuestra ayuda para rebelarse contra el sujeto que gobierna estos alrededores. – Responde el castaño a la vez que su hermana continuaba.

\- Un tal Marco Salah está esclavizando a su pueblo y nadie ha podido rebelarse porque además de contar con fuerza militar también se habla de un guardaespaldas que aniquila a todo quien se opone. –

\- Sip mi hermanita tiene razón y si mi intuición no me falla ese guerrero debe ser uno de esos servant como el Berserker al que te enfrentaste aquella vez ¿no? –

\- Si y si ese es el caso tendremos problemas, pero no tenemos opción si queremos salvar a la gente de este lugar. –

\- ¿Sabes? A pesar de no saber bien quien eres y de dónde vienes eres alguien muy noble y no dudas en ayudar a otros. – Dijo Mari un poco conmovida.

\- No puedo ignorar a alguien que necesita ayuda y menos si puedo hacer algo al respecto. - Dice serio. – Tampoco es mi intención asesinar pero… hace tiempo me di cuenta de que nunca podrás salvar a alguien sin antes estar preparado para morir o matar. –

Ambos hermanos veían con curiosidad al mago.

.

.

.

-Parece que esta fiesta va a comenzar –

Lejos en la parte más alta de un edificio una figura cubierta por una armadura observaba con detalle las afueras de la ciudad.

-Así que aquí estas Saber –

De entre las sombras una figura masculina aparecía también envuelto en una armadura plateada brillante, su cabello completamente rojo caía hasta sus hombros, pero lo más que resaltaba en él era que sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

-Oh hola Archer veo que estás listo para recibir a los invitados. – Responde Saber ante el caballero pelirrojo.

\- Mi master y yo tenemos la misión de defender el distrito de los rebeldes. –

\- Y ¿porque tanto desastre? si tu solo podrías encargarte de esos sujetos. –

\- No sé si habrás escuchado sobre un mago que logro herir a Berserker hace varias semanas. -

\- Oh eso… ¿Dices que es uno de sus aliados ¿no? –

\- Así es y sabiendo que alguien asi existe entonces tengo que intervenir. –

\- Bien… aunque la verdad no creo que un mago cualquiera sea de capaz de vencerte a ti ¿verdad sir Tristan? - Dijo Saber con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Yo mismo me asegurare de eliminarlo sin problemas… después de todo son ordenes de mi master y no puedo negarme. – Dijo el caballero con un ligero toque de molestia.

\- Genial pues te deseo suerte. –

\- ¿No intervendras? - Pregunta serio.

\- Ni hablar yo no eh recibido ordenes para hacer algo al respecto y además tu no querrías que yo metiera mis narices en tu batalla ¿no? –

\- … -

\- He he para un caballero eso sería una mancha para su honor. –

Dicho esto, Saber desaparece dejando al silencioso pelirrojo quien no articulo ninguna palabra antes de desaparecer también.

.

.

.

La tropa del capitán Albert avanzaba junto al ejército rebelde para adentrarse a la ciudad, para calmar a cierto mago se le comunico que los civiles habían sido evacuados o abandonaban el lugar con anterioridad y ahora ya no habría de que preocuparse por involucrar civiles.

El problema es que si perdían, entonces el líder de aquel lugar invadiría un nuevo poblado y su reinado continuaría.

-Muy bien Emiya-kun tú te infiltraras a la fortaleza central mientras todos los demás luchamos afuera, la prioridad es que acabes con Marco Salah y su guardián. –

\- Entiendo, lo haré. –

\- Sé que lo lograremos, Malic y Mari te acompañaran. –

\- ¿Qué? Pero si nos enfrentaremos a un servant entonces ellos … -

\- Vamos Shirou y deja de subestimarnos. – Dijo Mari dándole un coscorrón.

\- Auch oye. -

\- ¡Si mi linda hermanita tiene razón! – Intervino Malic dándole un fuerte codazo al pelirojizo en el costado haciéndolo retorcerse.

El viejo oficial observaba con una ligera sonrisa a los jóvenes pues de alguna manera a pesar de conocerse por poco tiempo Shirou y sus chicos se llevaban mejor de lo que esperaba y deseaba que siguiera siendo así, pues esos dos ya habían sufrido demasiado hasta antes de que los encontrara.

.

.

.

Minutos después vemos a los 3 jóvenes corriendo por varios atajos ya bastante alejados de los demás.

El objetivo era adentrarse al interior de la fortaleza donde esperaban encontrar a su objetivo.

Shirou aun pensaba delicadamente si el matar a ese hombre era la única opción hasta que…

-Escucha Shirou, sé que no quieres matar a nadie, pero debes entender que a veces esa es la única salida. - Decía con seriedad Malic ante la mirada apagada del mago.

\- Si… lo sé. –

Tras varios minutos corriendo llegarón a un punto en el que el mago sintió una especie de sensación desagradable.

-Esperen. –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaba Mari al verlo detenerse.

\- Alguien nos está observando. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- ¡Callate Malic! – Le grita a su hermano para volver su atención a Shirou. -¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –

\- Siento un aire de hostilidad y está cerca pero no puedo deducir en que parte exactamente. –

En ese momento de entre la oscuridad lo que parecían ser cuchillas hechas de hielo salieron disparadas hacia ellos.

-¡Mierda! – Lo más rápido que pudo Shirou invoco su par de espadas para contrarrestar los proyectiles y los pocos que no logro destruir lograron hacerle un par de cortadas tanto en la mejilla como en un brazo y pierna, pero eso no le importaba ya que sus amigos estaban ilesos. -

\- Valla que eres hábil – Dijo un hombre alto que salía de entre las sombras vestido con una especie de uniforme militar color negro y una túnica con capucha encima, era de piel morena y su cabeza estaba rapada por lo que apenas y tenía cabello. – Sera divertido. –

\- Eres un mago. – Dijo Shirou ante aquel sujeto que solo sonrió ante la aclaración.

\- Exactamente y sabes me gustaría luchar contigo, pero veo que además de ti hay un par de cucarachas ahí, así que mientras yo voy por ellos te dejare con un buen amigo mío. -

\- ¡Maldición, Vallanse! -

Seguidamente antes de cualquier respuesta el hombre se dirigió a paso veloz hacia los hermanos a lo cual Shirou se puso enfrente de el con la intención de detenerlo sin en cambio el sujeto salto hasta quedar a espaldas del joven y emprender su carreara hacia los chicos.

Malic al ver el fallido intento de Shirou tomo a su hermana y salieron corriendo de allí mientras con su 9mm intentaba alejar al enemigo que con unas espadas de hielo lograba bloquear las balas.

-¡Detente!- Antes de iniciar una persecución Shirou logro esquivar una flecha que iba dirigida a su cabeza para luego dirigir la vista a su atacante.

\- Llego la hora de tu muerte joven hechicero. –

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –

\- Soy el servant Archer y mi nombre es Tristan. –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Sera mejor que te prepares. –

En un parpadeo el caballero apareció un arco de color blanco con varias cuerdas dándole la apariencia de un arpa, posteriormente comenzó a disparar flechas de color blanco que a duras penas intentaba esquivar sin embargo dichas flechas desprendían una especie de tonada que entorpecían los movimientos de Shirou.

-Mis flechas sonoras no necesitan dar en el blanco para darme la victoria. –

Sin más que decir la lluvia de proyectiles seguían cayendo mientras que Shirou solo podía tratar de defenderse y mantenerse oculto tras de algunos muros.

-Maldición esto no se ve bien. – Cerrando los ojos comenzó a canalizar la energía mágica en un solo punto. – Trace On. –

Por otro lado, el servant de cabello rojo observaba detenidamente el sitio donde el chico se ocultaba y antes de siquiera intentar atacar vio movimiento veloz saliendo desde arriba y sin más disparo hacia ese punto.

Las flechas chocaron contra un par de espadas que giraban a la par, esto extraño al servant hasta que detecto otro movimiento y era otro par de las mismas espadas dirigiéndose hacia el.

Disparando nuevamente logro contrarrestar el ataque.

-No podrás vencerme solo con eso chico. – En ese momento un intenso estallido se escuchó sobresaltando a Shirou que aún se encontraba oculto. – Escucha eso… la batalla comenzó. –

Ciertamente el sonido de disparos y explosiones resonaba por toda la ciudad y desde luego a Shirou eso no le agradaba, pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso ya que ahora mismo tenía que librarse del caballero frente a él para asi poder ir tras el sujeto que perseguía a sus amigos.

.

.

.

A varios metros de ahí se encontraba Marco disparando cuchillas de hielo a cada punto en el que detectase movimiento, Malic aprovechaba en disparar con su arma cuando podía pero las balas eran bloqueadas por una barrera de hielo que el sujeto creaba a su alrededor y cuando Mari intentaba disparar por la espalda el tipo se encerraba en una especie de prisión apenas descubierta por arriba.

-Maldición… Mari no salgas aún. – Decía el mayor por medio de su comunicador.

\- No podemos hacerle nada ¿Cómo vamos a ganarle? –

\- Descuida algo se nos ocurrirá. –

Marco por su lado observaba con burla los alrededores.

-Mocosos, mientras más prolonguen esto más van a sufrir. – Dijo fríamente. – Salgan por las buenas y acabare rápido. –

Volviendo con Shirou…

-Te encontré. –

Una vez descubierto una lluvia de flechas sonoras comenzaron a caer sobre Shirou que trataba de evitarlas, pero no podía evitar sentirse mareado ante el sonido que desprendían.

-Es inútil que trates de huir. –

\- Ya lo veremos. – Dijo proyectando sus espadas para correr a toda velocidad hacia Tristan.

Sorprendiendo un poco al arquero Shirou llego hasta él para comenzar con una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sorprendentemente Tristan tenia gran agilidad y fuerza sin contar que con la ayuda de su arco bloqueaba los ataques de Shirou.

-Tch es fuerte pero… a comparación de Lancelot esto no es nada. –

Intercambiando golpes Tristan observo con intriga al chico.

-¿Eso piensas?- Tornandose serio hablo una vez más. – Te mostrare lo equivocado que estas. –

Aumentando más su velocidad Shirou no pudo bloquear unos cuantos golpes con el arco para enseguida salir disparado por una patada.

-¡Gha! – Al estrellarse contra el suelo su turbante callo mostrando un hilo de sangre que salía de su frente.

\- ¡Flechas sonoras! –

Sus proyectiles comenzaron a caer nuevamente a lo que Shirou se reincorporo tratando de evadirlas sin embargo su hombro izquierdo y su pierna derecha fueron atravesados ante la velocidad de las flechas.

-¡Grr! – Sin poder resistir el dolor y las nauseas callo de rodillas justo cuando Tristan aparecía frente a él para darle nuevamente una patada que lo hizo estrellarse con un árbol. – ¡Grhaaaaa! –

\- ¿Planeas vencer a los caballeros de la mesa redonda con ese nivel? –

Shirou se sorprendió ante esas palabras pero no pudo pensar en ello ya que nuevamente Tristan lo golpeó esta vez con su arco.

-Si esa es toda tu fuerza entonces no vale la pena ni matarte… pero mi honor como caballero me dicta llevar un duelo hasta el final. –

Justo cuando planeaba acabar con la vida del pelirrojizo, sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda al igual que sintió el cálido sabor a hierro en su boca, era sangre.

-Ugh. – Al voltear observo que una de las dichosas espadas que ese chico le lanzo anteriormente estaba incrustada en su espalda justo traspasando su armadura. -¿Cómo? –

\- Kansho y Bakuya son dos armas especiales… al lanzarse ambas siempre volverán a encontrarse y volverán a la mano de su dueño… grr. – Decía con dificultad mostrando que a su espalda estaba una de las dos espadas dando a entender que la segunda estaba volviendo a su punto de origen. – Y ahora… - Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar Shirou invoco nuevamente la espada que le faltaba y logro hacerle un corte en x a Tristan haciéndolo retroceder a la vez que caía de rodillas. –

\- Cough cough … maldición baje la guardia. – Dijo a duras penas el caballero pelirrojo que finalmente abría los ojos para observar al joven. – Te eh subestimado y debo admitirlo… asi que ahora peleare con todo mi poder hechicero. –

Tristan se ponía de pie al igual que Shirou y repentinamente el poder mágico de Tristan comenzaba a aumentar.

-Fue un honor luchar contigo… ahora muere. –

\- ¿Qué hace? –

\- Te mostrare el poder del caballero de la lamentación. –

Tomando su arco comenzó a tocarlo como si fuese un arpa produciendo una tranquila melodía y dándose cuenta de un detalle …

-¡No puede ser! –

Las heridas de Tristan desaparecían sin dejar rastro mientras la música sonaba emanando un aura mágica a su alrededor.

-Asi es … te eh reconocido como alguien digno de recibir mi Noble Phantasm. -

Una vez curado levanto su arco mientras una flecha se materializaba y con ella apunto hacia Shirou.

 **"Cantando con dolor y jugando con la lamentacion"**

 **"Nota de Fay"**

 **¡Failnaught!**

Shirou observaba con un solo pensamiento en mente.

¡MORIRE!

¡MORIRE ¡

¡MORIRE!

¡MORIRE!

-"Tengo que hacer algo…tengo que hacer algo". – El pánico se apoderaba de él hasta que un extraño recuerdo llegó a su cabeza.

"Si no puedes ganar, imagina algo con lo que puedas ganar."

"Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer"

-Es cierto… si muero aquí no podré convertirme en un aliado de la justicia. – Dijo para sí mismo mientras concentraba su energía mágica. – Al igual que no sería merecedor de estar a su lado si me doy por vencido aqui. – La imagen de cierta chica llegaba a su mente.

Sus circuitos mágicos brillaron intensamente.

-Trace On. – Un brillo muy fuerte emanaba de él hasta que su nueva arma se materializo. – Espada de la victoria absoluta … ¡Caliburn! –

La espada dorada apareció, pero a diferencia de las anteriores veces ahora brillaba con más intensidad que inclusive capto la atención del arquero.

-Esa espada… se supone que solo mi antiguo rey era capaz de usarla. – Decía para si mismo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Quién eres? -

El resplandor del arco de Tristan comenzaba a materializarse en una sola flecha al igual que todo el brillo dorado de Caliburn se reunía en la hoja.

-Perece. – Dicho esto la flecha fue disparada. - ¡Failnaught! –

\- ¡Ya lo veremos! –

La flecha se dividió en cientos de flechas las cuales no fuerón directamente a Shirou sino que comenzaron a dispersarse dejando una estela de energía.

Estas volaban a su alrededor rodeando al mago y rápidamente comenzaron a atacar rápidamente como una lluvia interminable.

-Mi noble phantasm no tiene punto ciego… morirás aquí mismo. – Decía mientras disparaba una flecha más que al igual que la anterior se convertía en otro remolino de luces.

Por su lado Shirou con una velocidad sobre humana comenzó a contrarrestar las flechas valiéndose únicamente de su espada sin embargo no podía salir inmune a todos los ataques por lo que varias partes de su cuerpo recibían cortes profundos y en un descuido una de las flechas atravesó su estómago.

A pesar del dolor y la sangre que caía, su velocidad no disminuia y continuaba evitando los ataques más letales. Tristan aun no podía concebir el hecho de que el mago siguiera resistiéndose además de que un detalle le llamo la atención, los brazos del chico que antes brillaban en color verde ahora se iluminaban en una luz dorada haciendo lo mismo con sus ojos.

-Tch esto será un problema, pero no tengo de otra… ¡Failnaught! - Grito disparando una vez más.

Las ondas sonoras que ya en si eran insoportables aumentaron una vez más haciendo sangrar los oídos del mago sin embargo seguía sin importarle ya que las flechas aun lo rodeaban tratando de matarlo y más importante aún tenía que librarse de aquello porque sabía que su arma no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

Su mente se perdió por un momento hasta que escucho o más bien a su cabeza llegaron unas palabras.

-Usa mi poder…solo tendrás que cumplir con ciertos requerimientos, pero seras más fuerte de lo que te imaginas y podrás salvar a quien tu desees. –

Se vio a si mismo en una especie de mazmorra y frente a él un imponente trono rodeado por antorchas cuyo fuego era azul brillante.

-Yo… necesito poder. – Dijo el chico extendiendo su mano hacia arriba hasta que…

-¡Shirou! – Exclamó una voz.

El chico volvió a la realidad tras eso.

" **Ella sintió tu desesperación, por esta única ocasión ella te ayudará y así te concederá la victoria"**

La voz de un hombre resonaba en su cabeza.

" **Sus sentimientos te alcanzaron … pero será por poco tiempo ¡Hazlo! "**

-Grr yo… - Resistiendo una intensa oleada de ataques el joven trajo a su cabeza una nueva imagen. – Trace …On –

-¡Eso es…! - Grito Tristan atónito.

Alzando su mano izquierda Shirou quien aún sostenía a Caliburn con su mano derecha, canalizó una gran cantidad de energía mágica y una nueva proyección apareció.

-Avalon… - Dijo Tristan sin poder articular mas palabras. – Imposible… el rey no está aquí a no ser que… -

Las flechas sonoras comenzaron a ser atraídas hacia la vaina aumentando el brillo de la misma y una vez que los proyectiles fueron completamente absorbidos y disparados de vuelta hacia Tristan quien no pudo reaccionar y fue envuelto por el poderoso contraataque.

-¡Gha! –

Shirou se sentía acabado, pero aun no podía cantar victoria sin embargo al observar a Avalon desintegrarse lentamente no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña opresión, pero también una agradable calidez en su corazón.

-Muchas gracias…. Saber. – Dijo mirando hacia el cielo. – Te prometo que no perderé.

.

.

.

-Tenemos que seguir intentándolo hermanita. –

\- Comprendo vamos por él. –

En medio del oscuro bosque se encontraba Marco ya notablemente desesperado.

-Eh desperdiciado mucho tiempo aquí mocosos ¡Salgan de una maldita vez! – Grito para luego disparar más flechas de hielo pulverizando así varios árboles.

Los chicos solo pudieron ocultarse ante el violento ataque.

-Es ganar o morir ¡Ahora! –

Ambos chicos comenzaron a disparar sin parar con sus metralletas a lo cual el mago volvió a encerrarse en su coraza de hielo.

En seguida una cuchilla de hielo atravesó la pierna de Malic mientras que Mari apenas logró esquivarla. El dolor hizo que el chico callera al suelo a lo que Marco aun encerrado en su coraza pretendía acabar con él.

-Se acabó chico. –

\- ¡Malic! –

\- ¡Huye Mari! –

Antes de cualquier cosa Marco escucho que algo caía dentro de su coraza y al ver detenidamente que era pudo apreciar que era una granada.

-¡Bastard…! –

La explosión resonó en todo el alrededor haciendo que los hermanas miraran impresionados como la coraza de hielo comenzaba a romperse dejando ver un cuerpo completamente destrozado y quemado.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí? – Preguntaba Malic en shock mientras su hermana corría hacia el para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- ¡Buen trabajo distrayendo a ese malnacido! – Grito una voz.

\- ¡Capitan! – Gritaron los chicos felices al observar a su superior en la copa de un árbol. –

\- Esta batalla es casi nuestra, esos idiotas no son nada sin Marco y su custodio ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! –

\- ¡Si señor! –

\- ¡Bien Mari encárgate de vendar a tu hermano y vallan a ver cómo le va a Shirou! –

\- ¡Como ordene! –

Dicho esto, la chica se propuso a cumplir las órdenes mientras que Albert una vez tocando suelo emprendió camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-No es que me queje ya que fue un milagro pero… ¿Qué hacia el capitán aquí? – Pregunta Malic.

\- No estoy segura pero tal como dijiste debemos estar agradecidos de que viniera. – Respondia la chica mientras terminaba de atender la herida de su hermano. – Bien ya estás bien ahora vayamos a buscar a Shirou. - Dijo yéndose.

\- ¡Oi espera! Agg maldición si no la conociera bien, diría que qué está enamorada de él. – Dijo el chico con un extraño mal presentimiento, no es fácil ser un hermano mayor.

.

.

.

Volviendo con el mago de cabello rojizo…

La respiración entrecortada del joven se escuchaba en medio del polvo levantado, de entre los escombros aparecía Tristan notablemente afectado por ataque recibido.

-No esperaba nada como eso… no eres un mago normal pero aun no me derrotas. – Dijo recuperando su postura de combate alzando su arco.

Disparando un grupo de flechas Shirou se ocultó entre los destrozos de una casa intentando encontrar una forma de atacar.

Aun tenia a Caliburn pero no resistiría un combate directo asi que las opciones se le acababan.

Las flechas del arquero seguían cayendo mientras que Shirou cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse y entonces…

-"Ese tipo." –

La imagen de un rojo caballero de cabello blanco llego a su mente y con ella también la forma de un arco oscuro de cuyo material desconocía. Antes lo intentó y falló, pero ahora lo lograría.

" **Mi cuerpo… el acero es mi cuerpo…"**

-Trace On. - Un hermoso arco jamás creado en este mundo apareció en sus manos. – Ahora necesito una flecha capaz de vencerlo. – Volviendo a su imaginación trato de recordar algo que pudiese ser un poderoso proyectil y entonces cierta leyenda llego a su cabeza.

Tristan aun no podía encontrar a Shirou dado al cansancio y estrés que sentía luego de haber usado su noble phantasm 3 veces y haberlo recibido posteriormente. Al darse cuenta vio un proyectil dirigirse hacia él mientras que lo bloqueaba con su arco dándose cuenta de que el proyectil era la misma espada Caliburn que el chico blandía y sorprendentemente dejo una grieta en su arco para después desaparecer en fragmentos.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer chico? - Pregunto en voz alta para luego ver que atrás de él estaba Shirou con un arco de color negro y una espada de extraña forma a punto de ser disparada. La energía mágica que el joven dejaba salir era intensa y antes de que pudiese hacer algo…

-¡Caladbolg! -

La espada fue disparada con ferocidad a lo cual Tristan trato de defenderse con su arco pero este fue destruido al hacer contacto con el proyectil el cual siguiendo su curso atravesó completamente el torso del caballero para luego hacer crear una poderosa explosión.

En medio de un cráter estaba la deplorable forma del caballero de la lamentación.

-¿Asi que es el fin? – Dijo mientras vomitaba sangre. – He no importa igual mi master ha sido eliminado, te seré sincero chico… te doy las gracias. – Dijo a lo que Shirou escuchándolo se impresiono. – No disfrutaba seguir las ordenes de ese hombre sin embargo un servant siempre será controlado por esos malditos sellos de comando… -

\- ¿Cómo es que puede haber servants aun? –

\- El lienzo negro… por medio de una enorme cantidad de sacrificios invocaron una cuarta parte del santo grial… eso es más que suficiente para invocar a un servant y ellos ahora tienen un ejército de espíritus. -

\- ¿Porqué, que buscan? –

\- No estoy…seguro, pero puedo deducir que no será nada bueno… - Dijo mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse. – Gracias por liberarme chico… espero que mis viejos camaradas puedan ser salvados por ti. –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¿A eso se referían… no? –

\- ¿A qué cosa? –

\- Tu… eres quien trajo la salvación a nuestro rey… - Su voz se apagaba – Bien hecho y gracias por eso… la verdad es que siempre fue un rey con equivocaciones severas sin embargo podía ver en su mirada que rogaba…por ser salvado y tú eres el elegido para esa tarea. – El caballero le sonrió cálidamente. - Buena suerte joven guerrero te encargo a nuestro rey. –

Finalmente, el caballero desapareció.

Shirou lo dedujo al saber su nombre y ahora definitivamente no le quedaba duda de quién había sido su honorable oponente, después de todo el lucho al lado del Rey Arturo por mucho tiempo.

-Adios y descansa en paz… Sir Tristan. –

Antes de perder la conciencia el mago no noto que ahora su mirada era casi transparente y su pelo se había tornado completamente blanco.

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Bueno pues doy las gracias a los que siguen fielmente esta historia tan loca y pues trato de que vaya lo mejor posible, espero que les halla gustado y de ser asi podre continuar sin arrepentimientos ja ja espero sus comentarios.**

 **SAYONARA!**


End file.
